Giselle's Elegy
by AmethystPearl99
Summary: It all began with a bunch of matchsticks. At first, they were necessary to gain money. But overtime, who knew that they would mean so much more to her? After all, it was because she was selling matches that caused her life to change. Take place before The Match Girl's Lost Paradise.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I promised you guys that I would do my version of The Little Match Girl first before Giselle's, but... I'm so sorry! I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but I just don't have the motivation yet to do it. Still, I don't want to leave you guys with nothing. You've been waiting for way too long, so I might as well start with Giselle's past. Please forgive me for this sudden change.**

**Warning ahead of time. If you've read my story, you tend to notice that I would avoid using curse words. And that if I had to, I would censored the words. Please be warn that there will be more cursing in the next few chapters.**

**Please enjoy?**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Newborn Star's Birth

Once upon a time, in Funen Denmark, there stood the Kingdom of Egeskov. Born to rule this kingdom was once a beautiful prince. He was blessed with dashing looks and was adored by the people. However, an old woman had warned the inhabitants to not let the prince gaze at himself in the mirror, for it would bring doom to the kingdom. Sadly, her words fell on deaf ears and she was ousted from Egeskov. Growing up spoiled and having everything he ever wanted since childhood, the pampered prince eventually ascended the throne as king. Upon seeing his reflection in the mirror, he fell in love with himself.

_"What a beautiful creature! None ever seen is this entire kingdom! No - in this whole world!"_ he would boasted.

Very soon, the king became a vain and selfish ruler, taxing his people to buy himself all the best clothes in the world. His happiness was bought out of his subjects' misery and misfortune. During the intense summer, crops failed to grow from the scorching sun. In the winter, everyone would be out in the streets, starving and in search for food. Despite the king would collect his annual taxes, the people would try to make the best with what they had. But it wasn't enough and it didn't last long. Shortly after, the people began to divide among themselves. Not only do they hate and cursed their king, but no one shared with anyone.

A rift was created. Now, only the rich would live a more easier life, going to festivals and managing to buy expensive gifts, while leaving the poor with practically nothing. Egeskov, once a prosperous place where everyone lived happy and share, now becomes a former shadow of itself. People would look after themselves, not caring to help the poor and needy. People are happy at the cost of another's pain and suffering. The old prophet was right. Their king turned out to be more of the kingdom's curse than blessing. And it wouldn't be long until one day, his constant vanity will be the plague that completely destroys the kingdom.

This is where the story will start.

In the spring season of 1800, there was a man with light blonde hair and amber eyes. Being in the warm month of April, he is dressed in a long, woolly white shirt, rolling his long sleeves up his arms. The man had on brown trousers with white woolen stockings underneath and brown leather dress shoes with buckles in the front. This man's name is Claude. He's a kind and earnest man and working with him is his wife, Berthe. She has long, bright fiery hair and blue eyes. Like her husband, the woman worked very hard, dressed in dark blue, mostly woolly fabric and leather boots on her feet.

The two of them had met four years ago when Claude helped her with fieldwork. Making himself a new friend, he would talk with her to make work in the fields less overbearing. They were sixteen at that time. At the age of eighteen, they wed, moving away from the fields and settled down in the Countryside. Together, they built a Matchstick Shop since there were many woods that could be gathered. Now, the couple were out in the forest, collecting wood as much as possible.

Once they were finished, they returned home before it got dark. Despite its looks, the shop is actually bigger than the outside, being two stories. Even though it was large, it was still a humble looking place to live. Claude was the one who opened the door on their way in.

"Here, be careful, dear." he warned her about the steps.

"Thank you, Claude." she smiled.

Putting the wood down, she sighed, helping her husband in making matches. He joined her, immediately getting to work. After a moment of silence, he noticed her troubled look.

"Berthe, what's wrong?"

"I'm just tired. How could King Oberon be so cruel?"

"I don't know. But, once I sell my matches, we could afford something to eat." he assured, looking into her hopeless eyes. "You have to eat well if you wish to add another member into our family."

"Yeah, you're right." she smiled back at him, placing a hand on her stomach.

And so, they resumed working until they filled baskets full of matchsticks. Taking a basket each Claude and Berthe left their shop to sell what they had. By the time it was dusk, the couple returned home with happy looks on their faces. They each have sold their matchsticks, their baskets filled with gold coins. In their delight, they counted and were happy, believing that their suffering will soon end. That is... Until the door knocked.

"Who could that be?" Claude wondered as his wife got up to answer the door.

When she opened, she saw the king's guards. Surprised, but not without her manners, she greeted the two men.

"Good evening. And what are the king's two guards doing here, might I ask?"

"Today is King Oberon's birthday. As ordered by His Majesty, he requested that everyone pays 75% of the regular tax." a guard explained.

"But... That's too much!" Berthe protested.

"Sorry, but king's orders." the another guard argued.

Without another word, the two guards forced their way through, shoving the soon-to-be mother aside as they took more of the couple's money. As Claude helped his wife up, she began clinging onto one of the guards' legs. He tried shaking his foot free, but she cling very hard.

"Please! We need the money! I'm with child and if I starve, so will my child!" she begged.

At the mentioning of an unborn child, the first guard's expression softens. He looked at his partner, who merely gives a shrug, not knowing what to do. Turning his attention back to the pleading woman, he sighed. Kneeling at her level, he gently removed her hand away from his feet before softly speaking to her.

"I can't give you the money. But take this emblem. Given it to the chef of the Egeskov Palace. He can help you." pressing the emblem into Berthe's hands, the guard got up and left with his partner.

Alone with just her husband, Berthe got up and hugged Claude, sobbing. The man embraced her back, rubbing her back as he stood without uttering any words of comfort.

* * *

Later that late night, the couple sneaked into the palace kitchen where they met with the chef. He had just finished making dishes for King Oberon's 26th birthday. Many of the dishes were left unfinished, so he gave the leftovers to the couple. They couldn't thank the chef enough for his generosity.

"A mother has to take care of herself to care for her child." the chef replied, smiling at Berthe.

"Thank you." Claude replied.

"Ah! It's no problem, eat, eat! I won't be satisfied until you are full!" the man exclaimed. "Once you're done, you may even take the leftovers. I'll go boxed them for you."

"How can we repay you?" Berthe questioned.

"You really want to repay me?" he asked, receiving a nod. "Then care for the child."

The woman smiled as she dip her spoon into the soup. Claude saw how happy she was and started to hold her hand. She returned the gesture, squeezing his. Together, they ate and when finished with their meal, have take outs. Leaving the kitchen, the couple waved the chef goodbye before returning to their home.

For a while, the two of them lived slightly better than before with the help of the chief. And many times, the couple would sneak back into the palace to get more free food. However, their comforting life was soon going to be short lived. Words have spread and it has even reach the king's ears a few weeks later. The news has reached him in the morning. He was sitting on his throne, happily spending his time gazing at himself until the prime minister came into the Throne Room, bursting with the news.

"What is it now, prime minister? Can't you see that I don't have time for your tomfoolery!?"

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but there has been these rumors..."

"Hmph, well whatever it is, it's probably nothing important. You may now leave."

"But Your Majesty, it concerns the palace chief." the man insisted, going further into explaining the problem.

It took a while, but the king eventually let the news sink in. Once he did, his blissful expression changed. Immediately, he stood up from his throne.

"What!?" he exclaimed, taking his sight away from his hand mirror. "What do you mean?!"

"I-It's just as I said, Your Majesty." the prime minister replied.

The king shook with rage as his face turned an angry red, "You better listen to me now, prime minister. Only the best can dine the best food and wear the best clothes. No one, but me, can have such special treatment! Is that clear?"

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty." the prime minister stuttered.

"Good!" the king snorted. "Now, go tell that chef that he's fired! Hire a new cook and make sure they don't share my food with those unrefined beggars! We can't have these dirty peasants marring my beautiful palace with their grimy, filthy self."

"But-" the man was about to protest.

"I am the king, this is my palace, made for me! You better heed my warning, prime minister. Do I make myself clear?" Oberon stresses the last part.

"Yes sire." the prime minister bowed his head before leaving the Throne Room.

Alone, Oberon sit back down on his throne, sighing. Taking out his hand mirror, he began to stare at himself again. He sighed again, however, unlike the previous one when he was stressed, this one was out of bliss. That's right. No one can outshine him, and therefore, are below him - unworthy to live in luxury. That's how it has been and that's how it should be. He is right and they are wrong. Simple as that.

Besides, anyone who dares to challenge him shall be punished. No one will get away at making a mockery out of him. Getting rid of that chef will teach them all a lesson. Letting out another blissful sigh, he continued to ever so gaze at his reflection as if it was a real human being.

"Oh, such beauty. I'm so blessed, and it should stay that way."

With those light blonde, curly long hair, a youthful face, and stunning grey eyes... He's the image of perfection! A natural beauty. His clothes and royal crown only enhance his looks even more. As such, he must make sure to dress the best to keep up his wonderful appearance.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the palace, there was a ruckus. The poor chef was being pushed out of the kitchen with his bags. He didn't understand. For one second ago, he was busy preparing a meal and then after, the king's guards started to dragged him out of the room. He wanted answers, but was given none. He tried everything. Protesting, struggling, squirming, but all was fruitless. The guards took his stuff from his personal room and pushed it into the chef's arms before shoving him out of the palace gates.

"What's going on!?" he complained.

"The king cannot allow peasants to be fed." the guard answered.

The poor man had thought that he was just being taken outside of the palace, but he was wrong. Instead, he was being dragged outside the kingdom. Many people gathered and saw him being taken. Words were hushed as they watched the screaming, flailing chef being taken away. Once they were fully out of the kingdom, the guards pushed the man into a mud puddle before closing the gates to Egeskov. With nothing else, the poor chef took his bag and left, wandering into a path that will take him into the forest.

After that incident in the morning, everyone was talking about it. The words eventually reached Claude's ears. With bad news, he returned to his shop to meet the worried look of his wife. He told her about the chef and how the poor man was banished from the kingdom. The woman became somber, placing her hand on a small bump in her stomach. Understanding her concern, Claude sat next to his wife and offered her words of comfort. However, no matter how much he tried, they both know one thing. They will have to work even harder than before.

* * *

It was back to square one. They had to gather as much wood and materials than before in preparation for the winter. Earning money was hard, especially when they always have to pay taxes. Very soon, Berthe was unable to work due to the child inside of her. So, Claude was tasked with double duty, sometimes coming home very late in order to sell his matches. Business isn't doing so well. Many nobles or higher class has no need for matches for they have their own fire. As for those who do need him, they don't even have the money to pay.

Seeing those hopeless eyes, he really wanted to help. He really do. But, he has a wife to care first and so, cannot give his matches out for free. On one night, the man returned home with one of the basket filled halfway with golden coins and the other basket still full of matchsticks. Looking very grim, he sighed, taking off his coat before sitting down in a chair, rubbing his forehead to clear himself of stress. Taking out a small bottle of alcohol, he was considering to drink his worries away when the presence of his wife caught his attention.

"Are you going to drink?" she inquired. "You know you can't. It's not good for you."

Lowering the bottle, he sighed, "I know, but... We rarely have a lot."

Berthe sat down next to him, putting a hand on top of his, "It will get better."

He smiled a little at her, "How's the little one doing in there?"

"It could do better." she guide his hand onto her swollen belly.

"Kick for your father, will you?" he asked.

It was faint, but there was a small kick. He felt it and laughed. It seems that the child wanted to live. Otherwise, why would it try to kick? Getting up with renewed hope, Claude put on his jacket before taking the basket with all the earned money with him. As he walked towards the door, his action puzzled his wife.

"Where are you going, Claude?"

"I have to find food. Neither of you will be healthy if I don't find something for you two to eat. I'll be right back."

With that, he was gone. Seeing her husband made her smile slightly. He is such a kind person. Suddenly, the midwife came into the kitchen. She had volunteered to help Berthe when she couldn't work anymore. In exchange for shelter, she would be in charged with the cleaning, cooking, and helping Berthe when the time comes. Though her time here is limited until the child is born, she didn't mind.

"Lady Berthe, you must get some rest." she offered.

"Yes, you're right." the woman replied, holding hands with the midwife as she is taken to her room.

Later that night, Claude returned with some food, giving it to the midwife as she cooked the late supper. With very few that he bought, the meal had to be something that could last for a while before it goes bad. Even if the quality is high from a low quantity, the family hoped it would be enough.

And so, the fall season passes so easily. As the bright autumn leaves fall to the ground, tiny snowflakes would begin to fall. During this cold month, everyone was busy keeping their house warm with fire. With matchsticks, it was much easier for the couple to have warmth. But perhaps this cold month might make business go well. Sadly, Claude was mistaken. It was worse than the other seasons. The rich would either ignored him or were too preoccupied to spare him time. As for the poor, they rather save their money for food, not warmth.

Frustrated, the man left the street and tried another. Now these days, he would come home less often, having stayed out in the cold. Back in the Matchstick Shop, Berthe grew more and more lonely. She was deteriorating in physical strength as well as mentality. Though she is aware that her husband is out selling, other thoughts crosses her mind. Thoughts that were not her own.

_"Maybe he forsaken you."_

_'No! He would never.'_

_"Why else would he come home so late at night?"_

_'What are you insinuating?'_

_"Oh, perhaps he has some mistress to attain to."_

_'He would never be unfaithful to me!'_

_"Are you sure? Because you don't sound sure yourself."_ the voice taunted. _"Besides, even if he isn't, I know that you'll be disappointed if he isn't around to see you give birth to his child. To you, that's almost like betraying you, isn't it?"_

_'Shut up!'_

_"I wonder if he doesn't come, would you still love him? Or, will you allow yourself to give into that desire of yours?"_

_'What are you talking about?!'_

_"That self restraint of your lust... It's very small, like a flower bud. I'm sure that if he doesn't make it home in time, it will make the bud blossom. And when that time comes, I'll nurture it until lust replaces your broken love."_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Berthe cried.

"Lady Berthe? Are you alright?! You were screaming, is something wrong?" the midwife questioned as the woman looked around.

"Huh? But..." she became confused.

"Lady Berthe?"

"No... It's nothing, never mind." she respond. Looking at her swollen stomach, she muttered quietly, "He'll come back."

Suddenly, a knock can can be heard from the door. Elated at the thought that her husband had returned, she ordered the midwife to open it. However, her smile faded when it revealed to be her mother-in-law, Louise. She was an old woman with white hair and blue eyes. Despite her age, she had insisted on visiting to see how her son and daughter-in-law was doing, especially when her grandchild could be born anytime now. Still, even with the old woman's company, it brought Berthe no joy. All she wanted was her husband to return.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the palace, King Oberon was in his bedroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He was taking many of his clothes and positioning them in front of himself to see if he'll try it. However, a dissatisfied frown spread on his face as he carelessly toss them aside. No, that one was too boring. He tried another. Ugh! This one was too bland! He toss it aside with the rest. Eventually, he was holding the last piece of his clothing in front of him.

"No, no, no! This will not do!" he muttered, throwing it on the floor. "Prime minister!"

"Yes, Your Majesty?" the man came into the room.

"I need new clothes! Get my best men and find the best clothes out there! New Years is approaching and I need to make my special appearance! I can't do that if I don't have new clothes!"

"But sire, we don't have the resources to buy more clothes. And besides, we need to save the treasury for other things. Egeskov is becoming more populated with the poor and needy." he tried to persuade the king.

"And their needs are far more important than me? I went over this, prime minister. I don't care! In fact, I don't give a damn about the people. As long as it doesn't concern me, to hell with them!" King Oberon cursed. "If the people aren't going to respect their king, then why should I?"

"Please, Your Majesty, try and reconsider-"

"Prime minister, you are on the verge of testing my patience. If you don't wish to experience my wrath, I suggest you do as I say."

"My apologies, Your Majesty. I beg for your forgiveness." the minister mumbled hastily, bowing before leaving his room.

"Hmph! The nerve of that man, questioning my authority." the king huffed, turning his sight towards the mirror.

However, upon looking at himself closely, he notice something. There was something wrong, really wrong. Was... Was that a... Wrinkle? And not just one, but many? Is he... Aging?

_'No, no, no. Calm down. That babbling prime minister just made you upset. It's nothing to worry about.'_ he thought to himself.

Composing himself in a regal, proud manner, the king smiled arrogantly at his reflection. Seeing his dashing good looks, he was sure that what he saw earlier was just a trick of his mind. That is... Until he saw the wrinkles under his eyes.

Now staring deeply at the looking glass, he shirked, pulling away from the mirror, "Impossible! I cannot be growing old! I must be tired - that's it! I'm just tired!"

_"That's right. You're just tired." _a voice spoke soothingly.

"Yes, I'm just tired." Oberon insisted.

He didn't recognized that he was speaking to air or voicing his thoughts out loud. The voice took amusement from this, enjoyed making a fool out of the king. In a clear, feminine tone, the voice let out a childish giggle. Again, the king failed to notice it. Either he was too under the trance or he was dumb. Regardless, it just pushed the voice further.

_"They say sleep can rejuvenate one's beauty. Why don't you go to sleep?"_ the voice offered.

Planting a kiss at the looking glass, the king sighed blissfully, "Farewell, my beautiful. When I wake up, I shall see you radiating far more than all the deities in the world!"

With that arrogant remark, Oberon climbed into bed, tucked himself under the cover, and began shutting his eyes. If he sleeps well, perhaps in the morning, he will see those terrible marks under his eyes gone. As the king slept, he failed to sense a presence in his room. A shadowy figured appeared until it formed into a beautiful young girl. However, anymore of her details were unknown. This girl was smiling, placing a finger towards her lips.

How she had fun toying with humans, especially arrogant ones like this foolish king. He was so easily influenced by her sloth magic. She turned to look at the mirror, but there was no reflection of the girl. With another smile, the girl turned her sight back at the king before disappearing. What a fun little place Denmark is. A quiet little island full of grief and suffering. It's no wonder that so much negativity has not only attracted dark magic, but also evil spirits too. And very soon, this island will be badly stirred.

Well, she would loved to stay, but she wanted to find a host. Her siblings have, so she will too. Dissipating into minty blue mist, the spirit left through the window, carried by the wind in search for her host.

* * *

It was now the 28th - a new day - and her husband has yet to return. Berthe could barely sleep and just when she was about to doze off, she was rudely awakened by a sharp pain. Realizing the immediate situation, the woman called out to the midwife and her mother-in-law before screaming in agony. It hurts, it hurts so much!

"Mother!" Berthe cried out to Louise as the old woman began preparing.

She was lighting the candles while the midwife quickly grabbed the towels and a bowl of cool water. They will need to make the mother be as comfortable as possible.

"Just calm down, Berthe." Louise instructed, "Take deep breaths."

"I-I... AHH!" she screamed, gripping at the bed sheets. "I can't..."

She started to hyperventilate as the midwife wiped the woman of her sweats, "It's okay, Lady Berthe. Take deep breaths."

"Where... Where is Claude?" she questioned, trying to do what was instructed of her.

"He'll be arriving soon." Louise assured, though honestly, she didn't know.

Berthe began to feel this unbearable, indescribable pain of labor. She grabbed tightly of her mother-in-law's hands as the midwife told her to push. As she screamed in pain, her mind constantly questioned the whereabouts of her husband. Is he not going to come? How could he? Why isn't he here when she needed him the most?

"AAAH!" she cried out loud. "Ugh...!"

It took a lot of effort, but finally her cries was accompanied with the cries of her child. Taking the baby out properly, the midwife began wrapping the newborn in a towel before giving it to its mother as she wiped and dabbed the woman's forehead with a cool cloth.

Suddenly, the door opened and came in Claude. He had noticed the changes made in the room and realized that the labor was over. He dashed in as everyone looked at him. Seeing that slight sadness in his wife's face, his eyes drifted to the child in her arms.

"What do I have?" he asked.

"A girl." Berthe answered reluctantly.

"Can I hold her?" he inquired.

His wife gave him a questioning look, one that bothered him. He was out in the streets for so long, he had lost track of time. Nevertheless, she let out a small sigh before giving her daughter to him. With the baby in his arms, he took a closer look at the product between his and Berthe's love. She was just born and already have a clump of blonde hair, much like his. When the child opened her eyes, she revealed to have the same blue orbs as her mother. She has both their traits. Had she had her mother's hair color, with time, she could grow up to be a spitting image.

"Son, can I hold her?" Louise questioned as Claude nodded and passed his daughter onto his mother. "What are you going to name her, Berthe?"

Looking at the girl in her mother-in-law's arms, the mother only has one answer, "Giselle. Her name is going to be Giselle."

* * *

**1) Since Giselle is a French name, I considered having her mother and father having French names too.**

**2) Claude is French for limping.**

**3) Berthe is French for Bright. I named Giselle's mother from the ballet.**

**4) The Emperor's New Clothes was published in April 7th 1837, so I decided to have King Oberon's birthday be on April 13th.**

**5) Um... Wow, this is actually the first time I was detailed in a character's birth. Not enough to be considered graphic, but still detailed. I'm not sure if I should be proud of that or not.**

**6) The Little Match Girl was published in December 1845, so I decided to give Giselle's birthday on December 28, between Christmas and New Years.**

**7) You didn't read wrong and it wasn't a typo. I decided to make Giselle be born with blonde hair first. Why? I was intrigued with BT's concept art of her. They started her off with blonde hair, so I'm going to have an interesting storytelling with that. **

**How did I do on King Oberon? Did I make him dislikable? Do you guys hate him? I tried making him narcissist as possible. It's funny. He thinks he is the most beautiful, but we have a long line of princesses, princes, and others who are far more beautiful than him, in appearance and in personality.  
**

**What about the other characters? Specifically Giselle's mother and father? See you next time.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will be honest, this chapter is probably my weakest chapter. I always wanted to give introduce characters some time before killing or writing them off so you guys could grow accustom and understand their personality. Obviously, trying to flesh them (the minor characters) out is - in my opinion - not my strongest suit since it just feels so slow. Usually chapters with action or conflict are more easier for me to write because I naturally feel drawn to them.**

**But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter despite it feels bit slow and boring to me.**

* * *

Chapter 2: New Year Celebration

Six years have passed since her birth. Simply wearing a white dress and matching boots, the girl hastily brushed her blonde, shoulder length hair. With her hands, she moved her bangs aside, parting them down the middle to the best of her abilities. Though she did her best, her bangs were more so parted towards the left. Still, it was close. Deciding not to waste her day with focusing on her hair, Giselle left her room to meet with her parents downstairs. Today is going to be the last day of 1806. That's right. It's New Year's Eve.

And of course, Giselle was excited. She never understood the significant of the day, but she is aware that it was a time where families get to go out and spend time with each other. And that was all that matters to her, spending time with her mother and father. This will also be the first time she'll celebrate in the town!

"Hold it there, Giselle." Berthe stopped her.

Kneeling down, she turned the girl around before pulling out a pair of cream colored ribbons and tying a braided half up half down hairstyle from her daughter's blonde locks. Turning the child around again so she was facing her, the woman also took two thin locks and have them resting in front of the girl's shoulders. After that, Berthe took out a white coat and made her daughter wear it. Finished with keeping the girl warm and presentable, she let her go. Immediately, Giselle turned around and run towards the door. She couldn't wait any longer. Just as she was about to reach the door, she caught sight of her father.

"Father! Are we going now!?" she asked excitingly.

"Yes, Giselle." he laughed, patting her head affectionately.

"Hehe..." she giggled.

"Why don't you open the doors?" Berthe replied, taking out a warm coat and a bonnet for herself to wear.

"Okay!" the girl happily exclaimed. As she opened the doors, her blue eyes beamed at the winter wonderland outside. "Waa..."

Laughing with glee, the child ran outside without a second thought. Kicking the snow, the girl played, enjoying such a beautiful scenery. She has seen snow before, but this time seemed more beautiful than the other years. After making a snow angel, she ran back to her parents who have just locked the exit on their way out.

One thing that Giselle never understood was that her mother always wear a large bonnet hat whenever she goes out. She doesn't wear one, so why does her mother does? However, that curiosity of hers never really stick for long despite it occasionally crosses her mind. If that's what her mother likes to wear, then it's not really her business to ask questions.

"Remember, Giselle. Don't worry if you can't sell them all." Claude reminded her.

"Okay." she nodded eagerly, taking the basket full of matchsticks.

"And if you make money, you keep it. It's yours for you to buy." Berthe added.

She nodded again before she went ahead of her family. Her parents always work hard and she wants to help too. She knows how the schedule for today goes. First, sell matches until noon. Second, she reunited with her mother and father for lunch with the other family. After, they'll return to the Starlight Lane to consider buying something for the holiday. Last, they will go to the town square where supposedly, there will be a big celebration of some sort.

How exciting!

The moment the family arrived to town, they began their work. Starting with one street, the girl tried to sell her matchsticks. Because the street she currently took were filled with kind hearted people, she had some success in selling her matches. In two hours, the child sold everything and her basket is full of gold coins! Looking in her basket, Giselle felt happy and a sense of accomplishment filled her mind.

_'Father and Mother will be so proud of me!'_ she smiled to herself.

Looking at a clock, the girl realized that she still have two more hours until it was noon. So, to pass the time, Giselle decided to look at the toy shop. In one of the shop, her eyes glued to a castle that looked to be modeled after the Land of Sweets. Pressing her hands against the glass display, Giselle gasped in delight at such wondrous model. It has a girl figurine with dark brown hair in a purple dress. Next to the girl is a nutcracker. She never knew what the story was called, but she know about the plot.

Many times during Christmas to New Year's, everyone would tell the story about of the Nutcracker and the Mouse King. Story say that the girl named Clara saved the Nutcracker from the Mouse King. She loved the toy soldier that she broke his enchantment. They would go to the Land of Sweets after.

There was actually a group of traveling actors who would put on the play annually. They would come to Egeskov during the span of December 25th to January 1st to perform for many people. Critics say that the play gets better every year! Sighing longingly, Giselle wished she could see the story play out. She loved the story and it was one of her favorites. However, she doesn't have the money to attend the play.

"Oh well..." she muttered, her tone accepting. "Even if I am poor, I don't mind if I can't go to some fancy play. As long as I'm with Mother and Father, I'm happy."

Indeed, that was what the girl thought. She was already in Paradise, having all that she needed. A kind mother and a loving father. They're the reason why she never asked from anything else.

Moving away from the toy shop, Giselle began to go find her mother. It didn't took long until she found her. She was talking to someone - a man - and he wasn't a stranger to the girl. The man's name is Jacques. He has brown hair and matching eyes. Truth be told, he was one of the more wealthier people living in the kingdom. His clothes tell that much. Long dark coat with silver buttons, dark trousers with woolly stockings underneath, and dress shoes with a golden buckle.

He would often be invited to "babysit" Giselle. Honestly, she found the man to be decent. He is kind and sweet. Because of his wealth, he would somethings donate some of his money to her family. As she got closer, she heard some of their conversation.

"...Thank you so much, Jacques." Berthe replied.

"It's nothing." he insisted, his face turning a slight shade of red.

"Mother!" Giselle called out.

The woman whipped around, almost looking panicked, "Oh, Giselle! What are you doing here?"

"I finish selling my matches!" the girl happily showed her mother the gold coins.

"Oh..." Berthe trailed off. "That's... Good. Why don't you go find your father? I'm sure he would be proud!"

"Oh... Okay." the girl complied, turning before walking away.

"I'll join you later." her mother promised.

As Giselle walked away, she find it strange. Why was her mother becoming distant? In fact, for some odd reason, she sound disappointed... As if she had wanted her to not finish early. Shaking her head of the thought, she put on a smile and ran off to find her father. It probably wasn't anything to be worried about.

Finding Claude wasn't that hard. He was on a different street, selling as much as he could. Clearly from his expression, he wasn't doing as well as she did. It was evident from his basket, which had more matchsticks than coins. She couldn't wait when she show him hers. Eventually, she couldn't contain her excitement and resorted to calling out for him.

"Father!"

"Hm?" he turned around. Seeing his daughter, he beamed, "Giselle!"

He put his basket down before crouching with his arms open wide. Smiling, the girl leaped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. The impact nearly tipped the man over, but luckily, that didn't happen.

"Father, look, look!"

"Oh, I see you did far better than me." he remarked. "Where is your mother?"

At the mentioning of her mother, Giselle's smile falters a bit, "Mother told me to find you."

"What's wrong, Giselle? You sound a bit depressed." he urged her to speak. She didn't, but her puzzled look caused him to frown, "Giselle, you have to tell me... What's going on with your mother?"

"She's... Being distant." was her reply. "But it's probably nothing!" she quickly added.

For a moment, Claude was in deep thought. From the way his daughter phrased it, she makes it seem as if his wife isn't looking forward towards this New Year's. Had she told him about how Berthe appeared friendly with Jacques, that would have been a different story. He began to had doubts on his wife's faithfulness, but did not pursue on his suspicions. It could be a simple misunderstanding and he clearly didn't want to break a relationship based on something he presumed. Together, father and daughter walk the streets, going back to find Berthe. It's time to eat.

* * *

During lunch time, the family reunited and return home to eat. Along the way, they met with another family who was visiting the countryside. Their visiting caught Giselle's attention.

"Ah! Good afternoon, Ms. Anderson!" she greeted merrily, running up to the family.

"Why, hello to you too, Giselle." the woman greeted back, patting the girl on her head.

Smiling, the girl peered over to the baby boy in the woman's arms. The baby was asleep and Giselle couldn't help, but cooed at his cute face. She couldn't resist and started to lightly tapped at his nose with her index finger before gently pinching at his cheeks. That woke the boy as he opened his brown eyes to stare at the person who disturbed him from his sleep.

A mischievous smile spread on the girl's face as she cheerfully greeted the little boy, "Hehe, good afternoon to you too, Hans."

"Giselle! It's lunchtime!" her father called out.

"Coming!"

Running back to her parents, Giselle eagerly help with setting up the food. Although it was cold out, the family decided to eat outside to enjoy the white scenery. Midway during the break, the girl started to play in the snow. There would be times where subconsciously, she would wished for a playmate, but it didn't really matter to her. So long as she is with her mother and father, she is the most happiest.

After lunchtime was over, the family momentarily returned home to drop off the empty lunch basket as well as the remaining matches that weren't sold. They could sell more at another time. With the money that their daughter gain, it should be enough to spend for any holiday gifts.

So, back to the Starlight Lane, the family were out looking for what to buy. Food is a necessity as well as new clothes. And yet, the parents wanted to provide their daughter with a gift. It will soon be New Year's, after all. Their daughter, so dutiful and hardworking, never had anything she wanted. There must be something that she would like.

"Is there anything you want, Giselle?" Claude questioned.

"Um..." the child thought before shaking her head. "I already have what I wanted. I'm with Mother and Father."

"Oh, how sweet you are. But still, there must be something that you want?" Berthe pushed.

Looking back at the toy shop, she eyed the toy solider at the display, "I want that one."

"Okay." Claude replied, entering the shop.

Giselle watched as her father talked to the cashier. The man took the toy solider over to the desk and checked the price. Claude paid for the toy as the cashier wrapped it in a bag before giving it to him. Her father thanked the man before exited the shop, giving the present to his daughter.

"Thank you, Father!" Giselle exclaimed, taking the toy soldier out.

"You should thank your mother too, but you're welcome." he smiled, patting the girl affectionately on her head.

"Thank you, Mother!"

The family of three left the shop to wander around. Eventually, they reunited with the Anderson family. Together, the two family spend the day of shopping and talking until dusk began to fall.

As the stars align in the night sky, everyone was gathering in the Town Remnants to celebrate New Year's. In the town, there was a large Christmas tree, decorated with many stunning ornaments. Some of the children were still singing Christmas carols. As the family pick a spot to sit down, the parade began! A lot of dancers danced with ribbons in their hands, confetti thrown into the air, and a bunch of people followed after. There were many signs that wishes everyone a happy New Year and floats started to be seen.

Beautiful floats with the people on top dressed in costumes, it was like the pages out of a fairytale was being brought to life! Everyone was having a great time until they saw the last float. On the platform is the king. Dressed dazzlingly with a lot of materials, you'd think that it would be heavy to drag around wherever you walk.

"Don't worry, your king is here!" Oberon boasted. "Cheers! Cheers! Wish your king a happy New Year!"

At the remark, everyone's mood turned sour. They scoffed at their ruler as a few started to leave. Some simply turned away, not wanting the man to ruin the festivity. As Giselle looked at the vain king on the float, she didn't exactly understood why everyone else have become less merrier than before. But after noticing that when the king spoke, everyone had stopped cheering, she eventually get the whole picture.

"Father, the king must be blind to not see that no one is looking at him." she innocently remarked.

"Shh... Quiet, Giselle. Don't let the king hear you." Claude hushed.

After the parade, the family returned to the Matchstick Shop to rest for the night. They were tired, all except for Giselle. The girl was in bed, staring at her present. It was her first present and she just couldn't sleep. Of course, after a few hours passed midnight, the girl eventually tired herself out and fallen asleep, happily dreaming with the toy soldier in her arms.

* * *

In the palace, King Oberon was slowly pacing back and forth, panicking. He is aging! Him of all people! How could this be happening?! Why is it happening to him!? Today, he had went on that parade, hoping that everyone would pay attention to him, but they didn't! Instead, they turned away. Was his breathtaking looks diminishing so much that they can't bear to look at him?

"No, no, no. Don't overthink it." the king muttered to himself. "They are just modest. They know they can't compare to me, so they looked away. Haha, that's it!"

Alas, Oberon was being in denial. Though neither of his guesses were correct, the first was more believable. However, the king didn't want to believe any of it. But one look at his mirror, he shriek in terror. Frantically looking around his room, the king ran over to his vanity set and began pulling the drawers open.

Finding a makeup set, the man started to brush up his face with makeup, trying to cover up those horrid signs of aging. He continued to layer on with the makeup that his face was caked with so much powder. Trembling in anger and fear, the man called for his minister.

The prime minister reluctantly entered, "Y-Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Go rally my men and go find the best healers or magicians! I need their help in keeping my beauty!" he demanded.

"B-But sire, we ran out of resources to even accomplish such task."

"Excuse me!?"

"For the last six years, we've used up all the treasury for your clothes..." the prime minster explained.

"So? Go to the forest and burn it! Collect the gold from the burned trees!" King Oberon replied, becoming impatient.

"Your Majesty! Burning down the forest like that would not only ruin nature, but it could anger the wildlife."

"I don't care how many trees are destroyed or if the wildlife are angry! Just do it!" he points towards the door. "And if you encounter resistance, order my men to kill anything or anyone who goes against me!"

"But-"

The poor minster got cut off when he felt the king pulling him by his collar. Shaking the man, the minister was now staring face to face with an enraged ruler.

"Listen, you dumb oaf! I'm out of patience and if you push further, I will have your head cut off!"

"Beg for your forgiveness, my King." the prime minster replied, running out of the door immediately.

"Hmph, stupid minister."

Watching from his window, he can see many of his men mounted of horses. They carried torches with them and set out immediately towards a single destination. It didn't take long until smoke can be seen and fire blazing across the distance. A few hours later, Oberon saw his men returned with bags stuffed with gold. Delighted, the king went to the Throne Room as the gold was spilled on the floor before his feet.

"Your Majesty, we have done what you asked. The night is late. We request to retire to our homes and rest." the captain of the guards spoke.

"Rest? Who said you can take a rest?" Oberon arrogantly inquired.

"What?"

"I need a healer, a witch, or anyone who has otherworldly powers to help with my dilemma. No one will be going to sleep until they find someone."

"But Your Majesty, we've been burning the forest and collecting the gold for hours. We're tired and completely worn out." the captain vouched for his men.

"You want to sleep?"

"Very so."

"Very well. You shall have your rest." the king began. "Guards! Arrest the captain!"

The guards were hesitant at complying with the order, but they were too afraid of their king to disobey. So, they took their captain, who was confused of his arrest.

"Wha- King Oberon! What are you doing?!" the captain exclaimed.

"You said you wanted sleep. So I'm giving what you want. Take him to the Execution Platform." he directed his order at his guards. "He is to be beheaded immediately."

The captain's eyes widen in shock before he tried to cry out in fear, "Please, Your Majesty! Have mercy! Spare me of my life!"

"Stop." he ordered. Turning around, he walked down the steps and stared down at the captain. "Now, what was that phrase people say? Out with the old and in with the new? In other words, I'm doing what everyone else does. I'm taking out the trash. Take him away."

Laughing, the king turned around as the captain was being dragged away, "Curse you, Oberon! CURSE YOU! You won't get away with this! It isn't just me! Soon, the people will leave! They wouldn't want a king who doesn't care for his subjects!"

"They care for me. That's why they're here. And they will love me more once I regain my beauty." Oberon argued, sitting on his throne.

"You're in ****ing denial! You're mad! No one loves you! They all hate you!" the captain yelled.

"Nonsense. I don't see any hate. Quit lying. You'll be sent to hell for slandering your king."

"You're no king! You're an evil person! You hear me! How could you let the people starved at the cost of your vanity?!"

"If the people are hungry, then let them eat sweets." the king smugly respond.

"****, you!"

The king rise a brow as the captain's screaming and cursing were eventually silenced by the sounds of the door closing. Despite he was cursed at, the man was unfazed by it. In silence, he played around with his coins before looking at the clock. Then, he addressed to the remaining guards in the room.

"Oh, look at the time. It's getting too late. I must retire to my chamber and get my beauty sleep. Don't come back until you find someone worthy of fixing my disease."

With that response, the king left his throne and retreated to his bedroom. Feeling that his problem will be solved soon, he slept easily. He is the king. There has to be someone who would feel honored enough to help him. It's just a matter of time.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, lurks the evil spirit. She sighed, feeling boredom... Which ironically, she embodies. There was just nothing for her to do. For six years, she has yet to find the right host to inhabit and during those years, she felt less motivated to spread her sloth magic. There was one exciting event that happened though...

_A few hours ago, as the spirit was wandering around, she heard commotion heading closer. It was the king's men. They were on horses with torches in their hands. Curious, the spirit followed them as the captain gave the orders._

_"Burn it! Burn the forest!"_

_His men did as the captain said, setting many trees on fire. It didn't take long until after the trees turned charred black that the men shook the trunk, causing gold to rain down. The men brought out sacks and began to fill it up with gold. Such hardworking people. It would be a shame if they became effortless in their work, wouldn't it? On the contrary, why __continue to work all day and night for their selfish king, right? So the spirit giggled to herself, sending her magic towards their way._

_"Captain, are you alright?"_

_"Just tired. Let's hurry up and return to the palace. You all must be very tired as well."_

_After they collected the gold, they left. But much like how the men left the burnt forest, her fun has left with them._

So, the spirit sighed as she was bored and have nothing to do.

Suddenly, under the moonlight, a magical cabin appeared. This intrigues the evil spirit, but she kept her distance from the cabin. Stepping outside, a beautiful woman came into view. A beauty who is the very image of elegance and grace. Her long white hair glows silver under the pale light of the full moon. Her grey eyes are quite attractive. The woman is dressed in white with gold detailing and white shoes. She is wearing a short, evening blue jacket with short sleeves and a white feathered collar. It's still winter, so it's reasonable for the woman to be wearing fingerless gloves. A white veil with blue roses drapes down her back, going as far as her forehead in the front.

_'This woman is clearly a witch.'_ the spirit thought. _'But despite I sensed a trace of my brother's magic, this woman clearly doesn't seemed influenced. In fact, her aura is completely pure of any evil influences. Why is that?'_

The witch in question was taking a stroll in the forest, taking in the beauty of nature. The evil spirit followed, hoping to learn of the witch's plans. However, the spirit was careful to keep her distance. She doesn't want to be caught. Many times, the witch would frowned, having witness many of the burnt trees and the wildlife living in this forest were too afraid to approached her. Why, when she approached a tiny bird with an injured wing, the little creature was too frightened to go with her.

"Come on." she gently spoke, extending a hand.

The bird was still hesitant, so to help give encouragement, the woman took out seeds from her dress pocket, giving it to the feathery animal. It worked! The bird trust the woman and hop into her hand. Smiling, the witch gently pet the animal with her finger, soothing out its ruffled feathers.

_'This forest is so beautiful, why would anyone do such a terrible thing and burn it?'_ the witch wondered.

With a wave of her hand, she used her magic to restore the forest to its nourishing, natural state. Doing extra, she caused flowers to spring from the ground. Many of the wild animals felt her magic spreading and felt comforted by it. The spirit hissed a bit. The positive magic negated the ill intentions of the king and she naturally hates anything that goes against dark magic. After wandering around and spreading her magic, the beautiful woman nods to herself in satisfaction.

"This is the place I shall stay." she muttered to herself.

The spirit frowned, _'She can sensed it! The magic my siblings have left behind! This is bad! The dark magic has been stirring trouble for the people, so this witch must have come to help! Ugh!'_

Turning around, the witch felt as if she was being followed. Cautiously, she returned to her hut, but not before casting an enchantment to protect her area. From now on, this forest shall be her home. She has been wandering around and since she didn't have much time left, she might as well spend the last of the few years she has helping the people here. After all, she made herself a promise. To help those who needed it the most. Perhaps one day, _"she"_ will come to her senses and understood the errors of her way. Perhaps one day, the enchantress will return to being her old self. Until that day comes, the witch promised to herself that help others in the woman's stead.

* * *

**1) Hans Christian Anderson was born in the year 1805. And because Giselle's timeline is in the 1800s, why not insert the author himself?**

**2) I have little knowledge over makeup, so I don't know what effects makeup has on a person who used it too much.**

**3) One of Oberon's quotes came from the famous misquote from Marie Antoinette.**

**4) Oh my, the first legit curse word since 2016.**

**5) The "she" is referring to Amelia.**

****To all the unnamed Guests who've commented on my stories or one shot, thank you for telling me your thoughts. If you're happening to read this story and wished to critique it, please do. If you don't have an account, please use whatever alias you go by so I can distinguish you from the other unnamed Guests who've commented on my stories.****

****Thank you and see you in the next chapter.****


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I like to personally thank SailorSedna052 for beta reading this chapter and helping me improve on it. You're the best, girl!**

**Okay everyone, I'm putting this warning out right now. To anyone who feel uncomfortable with abuse, whether it's physical or mental… Or any other, I advise you to leave right now or wait for the next chapter. Unlike what I did in my Cinderella one shot (which is implied physical abuse) or in my Salt Princess story (where I went a little with emotional abuse), I'll be upping the scale on this one.**

**Even, I, as the author, won't shy away when the story implies dark elements. But don't worry. For this chapter, it wouldn't go up to rate M (since I can't write that dark). It will be rated T, but please be aware that this chapter will contain a lot of abuse and a lot of swearing and a bit of… "scenes that I normally don't write" in the beginning. And again, if you feel uncomfortable at any time during this chapter, you are free to leave or wait for the next chapter. I won't force you to read if you feel uncomfortable.**

**Also, I should warn you that if you can't read chapters containing abuse, sadly you'll have to wait until chapter 6 is updated. Why? Well, I initially wanted to put all the abuse in one chapter, but then I felt that would rush the story. Being a bit of a sadistic villain as the writer, I like to torment you guys sometimes by reading the protagonist suffer. Plus, having three chapters of abuse will not only be realistic, but I really want to see your outrage.**

**So, to any of you who are willing to read the entire chapter, enjoy and I wish you good luck. Keep in mind that this is just the start. It'll get intense in the next few chapters. ****You've been warned.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Flames of Hate

Today was perfect. That was what he had thought. So what had went wrong? Destroyed furniture was littered all about and in the man's hands was an empty bottle of alcohol. It all started so perfectly. Earlier that day, Claude and Giselle were getting ready for work. The man was very most eager to work and return home. It was their 8th anniversary and he wanted to finish work as soon as possible to celebrate. The door opened as Berthe let her daughter and husband outside.

"Be safe out there." Berthe smiled, giving Giselle a kiss before kissing her husband.

"We will and I'll be back as soon as I can." Claude insisted before leaving with their daughter.

The woman smiled until the silhouettes of her husband and child were gone. Quietly, she retreated back inside the house. Leaning against the door, she let out a sigh. It's not that she disliked him, more like... That "spark" called love has gone cold for her. She wanted to find that spark. It just wasn't in her husband anymore. Walking upstairs, Berthe went into her room to get a delivery pigeon. Quickly, she wrote a letter and sent it to one person. She wanted company. This is so she wasn't alone. That's all there is to it.

_"Are you sure?" _the voice spoke._ "You really are desperate, aren't you?"_

"Shut up..."

_"You no longer love your husband. You just want to drown yourself in lust."_

"That's not true!" she yelled.

_"It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's natural to feel that way. Human beings are just like that... Capable of sins."_ the voice encouraged. _"Now, why don't you call over your friend and have some time together? I'll even help with your desires."_

Overcome by the lust, the woman did as the voice told her to. In actuality, she wasn't aware that she was influenced, hosting an evil spirit inside of her. Gilles was actually happy over his new host. Though he wasn't attached to her like his previous host, he was nonetheless, pleased. Oh well. He wasn't planning on sticking around for much longer. Once his host has accomplish what she desires, he'll leave to find someone else to house him.

It wasn't very long until a knock can be heard from the door. Rushing downstairs, Berthe opened the wooden exit to see that it was Jacques. Seeing his face, the woman couldn't help, but felt captivated.

"Jacques..." she gasped.

"I got your message." he showed her the letter. "Did you want to see me for something?"

"Please, come in." she gestures for him to walk inside.

He walks in as she closes the door. Alone, he didn't really understand what was going on. When he had received her letter, it sounds important. She wanted to talk with him and needed him to visit her. Hence, why he arrived as soon as he could. Turning around, he saw Berthe was making tea, pouring it into a cup.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"First..." she paused. "Let's discuss over tea."

Confused, but willing to listen, Jacques pulls a chair before sitting down. She offers him the warm drink and he accepts. Although it's spring, he won't deny any beverages, especially if Berthe was making them. Besides, this type of beverage can be served hot or cold. Taking a sip, he smiled. From the floral scent, it was definitely some kind of herbal tea.

"Mm! Best tea yet." he exclaimed. Looking closer at it, he noticed the color, "Why is it blue, I wonder?"

"That's a secret." Berthe insisted as she sat down next to him. Becoming serious, she told him, "Jacques, I need to talk to you. This is serious."

Become serious himself, he replied with confident, "You can tell me anything. What is the matter?"

Meanwhile, in town, Claude and Giselle were selling matches as usual. However, because of the warm season, no one really have any need for matches. Very few bought them simply because they want to stock up or just wanted to play around with fire. Winter or summer were the best time for business. In the summer, there would be fireworks and sprinklers. Everyone would need some type of flame to lit the fun. As for the cold season, had the people were not walking the streets absentmindedly, the matches would sell more efficiently.

The match selling duo worked until it was near dusk. Of course, it was always Giselle who finished faster. Whether it's because she is a child or people just adored her, she would always return with her basket full of coins. Claude was proud of her, but noticed how dark the streets were getting.

"You should return home now, Giselle."

"But I want to stay with you, Father."

"Go home. You must be feeling tired from all your hard work."

The girl frowned, but she complies. Waving him goodbye, the girl started to head down the road. Watching as she does, Claude had on a sad smile on his face. Now, if he doesn't sell his matches, he might not be able to celebrate his anniversary with his wife. And so, he continued on.

* * *

A table meant for two, dinner was served, a bottle of red wine was poured into two wine glass. A candle lit dinner. It would make quite a romantic setting. All except if taken in consideration... It was between a married woman and her lover. Berthe was happily smiling, interlacing her fingers with Jacques's. She never felt... What's the word? Liberating? That morning, she had told him, confess to him... About her desires.

_"I know it's really sudden and you might laugh at me, but... I'm in love with you!" she admitted._

_Waiting to see any hints of rejection in his eyes, she was caught off guard when he smiled back, "That's funny because I feel the same way towards you."_

_Hearing the news come from him, she was elated, "You really mean it? You're not messing with me?"_

_"Of course not. I love you." he confirms. "But... Your marriage."_

_She already heard him confess his love for her, she won't allow something like her marriage gets in the way of love. Or is it really love? Whether it's lust or love, it doesn't matter. There was no difference if she had her answer. Letting go of her worries, Berthe began to get friendlier with Jacques._

Eventually, it escalated and now, they are having dinner together. Staring at each other's eyes, they were equally content. Leaning in, they were about to kiss when a knock on the door stopped them. Startled, Berthe almost turned pale. She was worried that her husband has returned. If he saw her infidelity, who knows how he would react? Opening the door, she sighed in relief after seeing that it was just her daughter.

"Giselle, you're alone?"

"Father told me to go home." she replied. "But look, Mother! I sold a lot of matches again!"

The girl happily showed her the basket before coming inside. Berthe wanted to stop her, but was too late. What would her own daughter thinks if she saw Jacques sitting down with the dining table set for a couple? When she joined Giselle, she noticed that the candles and wine were gone. Everything was set as if only a guest had sat down. Her lover stood, doing the dishes.

"Oh, hello, Giselle." he looked over his shoulders.

"Good evening, Mr. Jacques!" she greeted him.

"Come, Giselle. Let's get you to bed." Berthe insisted, pushing her daughter upstairs. Giving the man a grateful smile, she took her daughter to her room. As she helped the child to her bed, a thought came to her mind, "Giselle?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"Do you like Jacques?"

Tilting her head to the side, she answered, "He's very nice."

"Then, would you be happy if he lives with us?" the woman urged.

"Hm... No. I love it more when Mother is with Father!" she happily and innocently exclaimed.

_"Such a naive child. Of course she wouldn't understand."_ the voice mused.

At that remark, Berthe frowned at bit. However, she didn't let Giselle notice it. After tucking the girl in and giving her a kiss, the woman closed the door behind her before walking down the steps. That just proves it. If there's ever a time she gets caught, she can't bring Giselle with her. The girl's wish just doesn't match with hers. Going into the kitchen, Berthe saw that Jacques was waiting for her. She must have looked troubled because he pointed it out with his question.

"Is something wrong?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "No, nothing is wrong."

Taking his hand, she began to lead him to the living room. There, they sat down on a couch. Now that they were alone and won't be disturbed... They wanted to resumed what they have started. Unable to wait any longer, Berthe took the initiative. She hungrily leaned in for a kiss, desperate to feel that spark that she finds lacking in her husband. Her lover kissed back and they made their kiss become more passionate than just having their lips touching the other.

Hands began to travel across the body, taking off the troubling clothes that dares to get in the way. Eventually the two parted, breathing heavily from their intense love. Impatient, the lustful woman began to unbutton her lover's shirt. He noticed, but stopped her for a moment.

"Whoa there."

"Something wrong?" she questioned.

"No, but... Isn't your husband going to come home soon?"

"Not today. He should be coming late. Business is low during spring." she assured. "Now, enough talk about that man. Let's enjoy the moment."

Giving him another kiss, the lovers began to take off the majority of their garments. The daughter was fast asleep upstairs and the husband was bound to come home late. Nothing could stop her as she indulged herself in lust and pleasure. However, there was a miscalculation amidst of her acts of infidelity. Today was her anniversary with her husband. And she didn't realized that today would be an exception to that rule.

After an hour, the lovers were peacefully laying on the couch. Not a trace of clothing was found on their bodies. Only a blanket covered the both of them. She was on top of him, cuddling up against his warm chest. His arms wrapped around her lower waist. Oh, how she was so full of bliss. It didn't feel like an hour has passed and she was still lost in her fantasy, she didn't hear the rattling of the door knob being turned. By the time she did, it was too late...

Her blue eyes met with his amber orbs...

* * *

Claude could only stare in disbelief. By the time he reached home, he saw his wife with Jacques. They were having an affair! The clothes that were carelessly thrown on the floor wouldn't have done justice to what he is seeing. His wife stared back at him, eyes widen. He didn't know how to react, but his hands were shaking. Should he be angry at Berthe? At Jacques? Or both? The emotion became clear. He was wrathful.

"HOW COULD YOU!?"

In her room, the child jumped at the roaring sound. Tiredly, the girl got up, looking a bit dazed.

_'Father?'_ she thought, having registered his voice.

Getting out of bed, Giselle sleepily walk down the stairs, having paused a few times so she doesn't fall from her state of mind. Eventually, she reached where she thinks the source of her father's voice was coming from.

"Father?" she called out, looking at her mother dazedly, "Mother? What's going on...?"

Alas, the poor girl was still sleepy and couldn't recognized how dire the situation was. Yawning, she rubs at her tired eyelids before opening them. Her mother was wrapping herself with a blanket and Jacques was... He was getting dressed, having succeeded in getting his pants on before she arrived. However, his shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his upper half. Taking in the entire scene, she woken up completely.

"Giselle, go back to your room." Claude muttered, trying to hide the anger in his tone.

"But-"

"NOW!" he yelled.

Whimpering, the girl obeyed and retreated to her room upstairs. Along the way, she could hear yelling voices down below. Frightened, the child shut her door, cowering in fear. She never seen or heard her father yell and shout like that before. The thought of it terrified her. Covering her ears, Giselle tried to shut out the noise. What was going to happen to her family now? All she could hear is her father yelling...

"...I'm sorry!"

"I love you and this is how you repay me!?"

"Just leave Jacques out of this!"

"Leave him- H-How long were you two together?!" he interrogated. "Hm? How long!?"

"Today! Okay? I have feelings for him, but I didn't act on them until now!"

"I have enough of this! Get out!"

"Claude-"

"GET OUT!"

That was the last time she saw of mother... Because the next morning, she took her travel bags and left without saying goodbye, leaving Giselle alone with her father. She left them behind - left her old life behind - to be with her new man and start a new life. Her mother was gone. As for the poor girl's father... He changed for the worse as a result of his wife's infidelity. Very soon, he began to drown himself in alcohol.

It was a mess. That day, Giselle would occasionally see her father with a bottle in his hands. He didn't work, refusing to go out. So, he would stay home and sent Giselle out instead. This became her new schedule. Waking up, selling matches, and returning home. No more family outings, no more happy times. Nothing new and nothing changed... Well, nothing changed for the better.

It has been nearly a week since the family of two lived like this. On the night of the seventh day, the girl decided to check up on her father. She would see him sitting back in his chair, leaning backwards with his head hung up looking at the ceiling.

"Father...?" she called out hesitantly.

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding very somber.

Giselle didn't like it when he speaks like that. He just sound so... Dead inside. Reluctantly, she entered his room and got closer to him. Trying to get his attention, she waved at him. Slowly, he lowered his head until it reached to her height.

"I'm here for you, Father. Please, don't be sad." she softly assured him.

A sad smile spread on the man's face as he patted his daughter on her head, "T-Thank you, G-Giselle. Y-You're t-the best..."

Tears started to flow from the man's eyes. He cried, but he didn't care if he was crying in front of his daughter. Mixed of emotions still ran over his head. He is still angry, sad, and betrayed. It was hard on which to feel. Looking at the pitiful state of her father, Giselle got on her tippy toes and started to stroke the man's head.

"There, there..." Giselle spoke. "Pain, pain, stop hurting my father. Sadness, go away."

It was like her own little magic spell. She hates seeing her father like this. Though it probably didn't work, no surprise, the man was touched by his daughter's kindness. He promised to get better and one day, they could go back to what they used to be.

That day never came.

* * *

At first, it was just some alcohol and small outburst of annoyance. The child was too young to understood how the world works. Not everything is happy or like a fairytale. That's just not how the world works - how reality works. Ah, for the malice in people, she was raised without awareness for such things. Hence why the girl initially thought that her somber father was simply ill. He did promised to "get better". Not once did she thought of it as addiction - like hunger, it grows and grows until one can never be satisfied. They always wanted more.

Worse of all, the man has possession of a cursed mirror shard. It was found in the snow and he picked it up. Unfortunate for him, imbued in the shard was wraith magic, left behind by a different evil spirit. And although it was only a small portion, the spirit can feel the man's anger. Therefore, the fragmented piece of the malicious entity decided to influence the man.

_"You're angry, aren't you?"_

_'She betrayed me! Of course I'm upset!'_

_"Upset? No, my friend. You're not just upset. You're shaking with rage."_ a dark, male voice remarked. _"I have an idea. Why don't you take out your anger on the girl?"_

_'I would never do anything to harm Giselle!'_

_"Then are you willing to allow your intense hatred destroy yourself? Don't be ridiculous. Why not place blame on your daughter? Don't you think she deserves it?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Think about it. The only reason your ex-wife became unfaithful to you is because she met Jacques. He wouldn't have come into her life if it wasn't for Giselle. In other words, it's your daughter's fault that your love left you." _the spirit tempted. _"Shouldn't you reconsider?"_

_'I won't! Now leave me alone!'_

_"Suit yourself. But know that I won't leave until I accomplish what I want."_

Sadly for the man, overtime, he gradually got more influenced by the evil spirit. He couldn't get over his ex-wife's affair and his sorrows became the fuel that add on to the fire. Anger and rage continue to build up without end. He would easily get riled up and would get angry without reason.

Months now passed and Giselle has saw no change in her father. His alcoholism only gotten worse. He would come home after buying more alcohol. With his impaired mind, he had tripped at the doorway upon coming into the house. She also found his demeanor changing constantly like the temperature of a thermometer. She could never know when he would be angry or depressed. He started to cursed more too. Something Giselle personally didn't like. It just sends this negativity into the air.

"Hehehe..." he giggled, feeling very tipsy as he sways from side to side. "Hahaha!"

"Father... You shouldn't drink that stuff." she timidly replied.

"Go away... Leave me ala~" Claude mumbled as he started to fall, slamming against the wooden board. "Uh... ****!"

"Are you hurt, Father?!"

"Ooh... The pain cannot hurt me ya dumb***! Who cares about that? My pain is in here!" he points to his head. "Uh... H-Help me... Hehe~"

She did, but compared to her small stature, it was hard to lift a full grown man... Especially when he hasn't been taking care of himself properly. Regardless, Giselle tried and eventually helped him to his room, setting him down on his bed.

"Father, you can't drink anymore of that. Please, give it to me. I'll throw it away for you." she politely replied, reaching her hand out.

"Shut ya mouth! I drink when I want to drink! Go away!" he started to gush down on the alcohol. "Ahh..."

Insisting, she tried to take the bottle away, but he pushed her without concern. When she tried again, his face turned from drunk to anger.

"The **** ya trying to do, huh?! ****ing *****!"

Shoving her to a wall, he proceeded to throw the bottle at her. He missed, but the sound of glass breaking terrified her. Even though he missed, his accuracy was dangerously close. What's make it sadder was that he didn't apologized.

"F-Father...?" she trembled in fear.

This man... The father whom she once knew... Is no longer here anymore. His heart is fulled with so much grief and his mind corrupted with anger that he became unrecognizable. In a way, you could say that his love for his daughter had died along with his wife after discovering the love affair. All that remains in this shell of a man is the residual anger. Something that Giselle will grow to fear and hate.

* * *

Now... It's bottles of many alcoholic beverages and occasional cursing, which are accompanied with a few beatings. At first, it was just shoving and pushes. However, when adding a hidden factor, everything completely changes.

"It keeps changing..." Giselle muttered to herself while looking at her reflection.

She touched her hair. It felt the same, but the color was slowly deepening into a different shade. It reminded her of her mother's hair color. Why now? Why did her hair decided to change now? She didn't know and she'll never know why.

Overtime, her hair started to completely turn into a fiery shade of red. At the sight of her new hair color in the morning, her father became furious. Why, when she tried to greet him, moment later, Giselle would find herself on the floor. She was harshly thrown by her father without a second thought. After that, he would beat her, kicking and stepping over her.

"How dare you, you damned brat! Had to look just like that *****! That lascivious vixen who betrayed me!"

"Father, stop! I-It hurts! Father!" she cried, but he wouldn't relent.

The door was open where she was forced outside moments later. The man sent her out to sell the matches by herself since she was always good at the job and gained a lot of money. She barely left the Countryside when she felt the pain on her small body. Too shaken over how quickly her family and her life was falling apart, all she could do was cry. But she tried her best and make her way to town. Unfortunately, the moment everyone saw her red hair, they ran around, screaming. Many of the other children whom she once sold matches to became bullies. It was because her hair changed color that they began to be mean to her.

"A witch!" one exclaimed, pointing at her like she was a plague out to get them. "Get away!"

"Is that Giselle?" another questioned.

"I heard that witches have red hair! That means she is a witch!"

"Demon girl!"

No one wanted to buy from her. They were either afraid of her or paid no mind. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't sell a single match. Eventually, she partially understood why. It's because the color of her hair, isn't it? She resembled more and more like her mother than her father. She understands now, why her mother would stay home or wears a large bonnet hat. It's to cover her hair.

"Matches? Matches?" she offered. "Won't you please buy my matches?"

"Move!" an adult rudely pushed her away.

She tried again with a different person. This time, someone around her age.

"Would you like to buy my matches?"

"And what would a filthy witch want? Get lost!"

At that comment, Giselle became dishearten, "I'm sorry for bothering you."

She moved on, trying other streets. But the results were the same. No one wanted to buy from her. In the end, she got nothing. Her basket was full of matchsticks. It was getting dark too. So, she returned home empty handed. Things got worse for her once she reaches the shop. Upon seeing his daughter return with nothing, the man's face grew an angry red. Even when she tried explaining herself, he wouldn't let her finish.

He berates her, "Useless! Completely a waste of my time! Giselle, have you become lazy?!"

"N-No, Father!"

"Your actions speaks louder than your words! You weren't working hard enough! And yet, you dare return home and lie to my face!?" he huffed. Sighing, he grabbed another bottle of wine on the table. "Ugh, I'm sick of it... I'm ****ing sick of you!"

Turning around, he threw another bottle at her. Frightened, she shut her eyes, whimpering when it shattered nearby. The broken glass were a few inches away and the liquor soaked the wall, dripping down. Hesitantly opening her eyes, she didn't dare to speak back.

All she did was mumbled quietly, "I'm sorry..."

The man became tensed, turning towards her before walking up to the girl. Seeing her father as if he was a giant, Giselle froze in fear. Very soon, he stood right in front of her, his shadow loomed over her small figure.

"Shut your ********* mouth!" pointing at her, he condemned the child, "You're the cause of my unhappiness! I wished you were never born!"

His words greatly affected the girl's mind as she began to take it to heart.

_'I'm the reason why Father is... Unhappy?'_

"Aah!"

Tears began to well up in her eyes, but she didn't have time to shed any when she felt his hand slapped across her cheek. The force was so strong, she was sent flying a few feet away, hitting against a wall. Shocked, she places a hand on where she felt the pain on her face. It hurts and it stings. Tears began to fall as she looked up to see her father with little remorse.

"I don't want you, you hear!? And don't you dare cry! I hate your voice and I certainly hate the sound of your pathetic whines!" he shook with rage. "Now get the hell out of my sight! Or do you wish to be punished?"

Her eyes widen in fear at the thought of more pain. The poor thing was petrified. Only that last word keeps replaying in her mind.

_'I'm going to be... Punished?'_

Seeing her reluctant to move, Claude took this as a sign as he walked up to her, "Very well. Punishment it is."

Quickly scrambling to her feet, Giselle did as she was told earlier, but her father wouldn't even let her pass him. He grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her back.

"No, no, no!" she screamed in terror.

"Too late! I gave you time to make your decision! So you'll stay and be punish. Graaa!" he threw her back against the wall, leaving the room for a second only to return with a cane in his hands.

"Aah!"

Shaken, the girl dodged the attack when her father tried to swing at her. Taking her chances, Giselle dashed out of the living room, running upstairs to her bedroom. Along the way, she could hear her father yelling at her. His heavy steps pounding against the stairs.

"GET BACK HERE!"

_Thump, thump, thump!_

The rhythm is getting faster! He's catching up! Adrenaline flowed into the tiny girl's veins as she finally makes it to her room. Just as she was about to close it, she saw the raging form of her father getting closer. He growled at her, prompting the girl to slam the door as hard as she could. She was scared. The abuse had affected her badly that when she tried to lock the door, her hands were trembling too much for her to lock it properly. Panic surged her mind as she tried to turn the lock, despair followed after, tormenting her.

_'Hurry, hurry! Before he gets here!'_

When she finally managed to lock the door, she took a few steps back as her door was being banged really hard. Her father was on the other side, kicking and punching at the only entrance to the room. Even the doorknob is rattling as it refuses to turn, much to the man's frustration and impatience. He cursed and screamed, frightening the child.

"Open the ****ing door, Giselle! Open it now!" he yelled. "I'm going to kill you, you hear!? I'm gonna ****ing kill you!"

He continued to raged on, swearing as the child on the other side had no other choice, but to listen. She couldn't go anywhere and she certainly didn't want to stand so close to the door. For what felt like an hour, possibly longer than that, everything eventually became still and quiet.

Pressing her ear against the door, Giselle could hear faint footsteps. Her father must be leaving. However, she doesn't dare unlock the door to confirm her suspicions. So, she took a few steps away from the door before letting her emotions out.

"AAAAAAH!"

Crying, she fell onto her knees. In her room, it's safe. Right? No one can come into her room. That means she is safe. So many things have happen in a short span of time. Losing her mother was tough, but losing her father has changed everything. The poor girl was traumatized. Huddling at the corner, she curled up and let out cries of anguish. Accompanying those cries were her apologies.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." she hopelessly muttered. Looking up, she felt as if there was no more hope for her anymore, "...I'm sorry for being born."

* * *

**Um... That took a lot out of me, actually. I'm actually feeling a little scared/concern and I'm the one writing this.**

**1) I once told you about voices in ones head, didn't I? This is one of them.**

**2) Um... This is my first time doing an adult scene. Not sure if I should be proud of that or not. Sorry to all the possible young viewers if I ruined your innocence?**

**3) Anger and grief is a common theme in TMGLP, so I thought it be fitting to keep that theme in this story. Of course, I decided to kept Giselle's mother alive because in the parable, it never stated that she died. It only stated that Giselle vaguely remembers her. That doesn't necessary means that she is dead. Let's break away from the common story where the mother dies in the protagonist's childhood!**

**4) Plus, when someone finds out that their partner is having an affair and divorce, I think it has the same effect (possible even more impactful) than the death of a love one. Don't get me wrong, it's sad to lose the people we love, but we mourn and eventually move on. In a sense, they die remaining faithful. Learning of an affair and get divorce, that'll leave a bigger scar. Hence that's my reasoning for the father's drinking.**

**5) Remember how the False Mirror was shattered the first time by Odna? What if those pieces flew around the world and some people found and possess the shards? That's what happening to Claude.**

**6) Having red hair back in the old days were superstitious. You would be considered a witch or a vampire because of it.**

**7) Originally, I had planned for Claude to use a crowbar, not a cane. But I was worried that using a crowbar would be too serious. Crowbars are meant to open boxes, not for hitting a child, so I changed it into a cane. Hopefully, it has a similar impact and you guys are fearing for Giselle's safety, not laughing that a drunk man is coming in waving a cane in his hand like an old person.**

**Poor Giselle. She has no one. And keep in mind, this started when she is just six years old! Guys, give little Giselle a hug. See you guys next chapter? And prepare your tissues!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh boy, guys. Are you ready for an emotional roller coaster? I hope so. Again, if you don't feel comfortable with scenes containing abuse, you're fee to leave at any point.**

**Try to enjoy it?**

* * *

Chapter 4: Tragedy

In the late summer of 1807, Giselle found herself at the doorstep of her grandmother's house. Despite it being the hottest time of the year, the girl wore clothing that doesn't show skin. She didn't want to reveal anything. Anyway... The house is a very cozy looking place, it kind of resembles a doll's house. Knocking on the wooden door, the girl waited until someone opened from the other side. It's her grandmother, Louise. Six years ago, this white haired, elderly woman held her in her arms when she was just a newborn. Six years now, the woman aged more. Regardless, her comforting smile and concern eyes eased up some of the child's worries.

"Why, Giselle, are you by yourself? Where is your father?"

At the mentioning of her father, the girl became distraught. Immediately, her smile faded and she lowered her head in silence. Noticing the change in mood, Louise attempted to retract the subject, inviting the girl into her hospitality. Once inside, the elderly woman offered the girl any beverages on such a fine sunny day.

"...Lemonade." she quietly respond.

It took a few minutes until Louise came in with a pitcher and a cup. Pouring a cup of the fruity liquid, she gave it to her granddaughter, who gratefully accept it.

"Giselle, why are you wearing those long sleeves with the skirt really long? It's very hot outside and you must be getting stuffy wearing that."

"It's nothing to worry about, Grandma." the girl insist.

"Nonsense. I'll go get something more appropriate to wear."

Getting up, the old woman left the living room to find more suitable clothing upstairs. Left all alone, Giselle drop her smile. A dark look spread on her face as she let out a deep sigh. Looking at her arm, the child rolled up the sleeves to reveal a purple hand mark that bruise clearly on her skin.

_Earlier that day, Claude came into her room. She had forgotten to lock her door and he came in, dragging her out of bed. His presence surprise her as he woke her up, tightly grabbing on her arm. He was a mix of drunk and angry. He keeps going on about having enough of her._

_"Father, please! Let go!"_

_"I want you to get out! Leave and get out of my life!" with such force, he unexpectedly threw her at the dresser._

_"Ahh!"_

_"Now, hurry up and get dressed! From this day forward, you'll be living with your grandmother. Get dress quickly and get out immediately!" he left after. "The sooner you do, the better. I don't want to be associated with the daughter of a dirty ****!__"_

What the man had said, it really bothered her. Hence, despite it's summer, she wore a dress that cover her skin. She can't let anyone know, especially her dear grandma. When she saw a hint of white hair, Giselle panicked, quickly rolling down her sleeves before putting on a nervous smile on her face.

The elderly woman walked down the stairs with some clothes in her hand, "These are better for you, dear. Why don't you try them on?"

"Thanks, Grandma. Maybe some other time?"

"What's wrong, child? Normally when I give you something, you would eagerly accept them." Louise noted.

"It's nothing, Grandma... Really. I-I'll go try it on!" she exclaimed, taking the clothes before running out of the living room.

In the bathroom, Giselle was looking down hesitantly at the clothes her grandmother had offered her. What should she do? If she wears them, her grandmother would surely see that something is indeed wrong. The sweet old woman would probably try to help her, but that would likely involve talking with her father. She knew. That's why she tried to hide it. By drawing less attention to herself, she could avoid bringing more problems. Besides, she didn't want to bother the sweet woman with her problems.

But she promised her grandmother. And so, the girl changed out of her clothes into the ones given to her. A simple creme summer dress with butterfly sleeves. She didn't have to worry about her grandmother finding marks on her lower half since she had kept her white stockings on before she took off her slippers. As for the sleeves, they were too short and she could easily see the couple of bruises that littered her arms. Luckily for her, she had taken with her a pair of arm warmers. That should keep the proof of her abuse hidden.

After checking and making sure that nothing is out of the ordinary, Giselle stared at herself in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, she sighed before attempting to smile. A few minutes passed and once she was sure that her smile appeared genuine, the girl exited the bathroom to see her grandmother.

* * *

For a few days living with her grandmother, Giselle was quite successful at hiding her secret without arousing the old woman's suspicions. However, nothing lasts forever. Eventually, the false fantasy that the girl tried to build began to crumble apart. It was during dinner that Louise began to notice that the girl would always evade certain questions, especially questions that concern her father. The child would be reluctant to answer.

The old woman would hope that once the girl was comfortable, she would be willing to divulge some information. That never happen. But this time, the senior refuses to leave without getting to the bottom of this.

"Giselle, can I hold your hand?" Louise questioned.

"...Of course, Grandma."

Once the child extended her arm, Louse grabbed it firmly. Realizing too late, Giselle tried to pull away, but it was useless. Her grandmother had already pulled her sleeve up, revealing the faint purple blemishes that tainted her pale skin. The woman was horrified.

"My goodness! Giselle, what happen?!"

"It's nothing..." the child mumbled, pulling her hand away from the woman's grip.

"This is not nothing! What happen?" Louise repeated her question.

"Are you... Mad at me?" Giselle inquired hesitantly. "You sound angry."

"No, Giselle. I'm concern for you. But I can't help you if you don't tell me what happen." the old woman explained. However, when Giselle still refuse to answer, she came up with a conclusion, "Could it be possible that your father did this?"

Though the girl didn't speak, her tense expression and teary eyes confirmed it. Knowing that no words could ease the girl of her pain, the old woman did what she knows best to comfort her. So, wrapping her arms around the child, Louise pulled her granddaughter into a hug. They stayed like this for a while until Giselle was lead to her bedroom by the elderly.

After putting the girl to bed, Louise went to her room to write a letter. She needs to talk to her son in person. Before putting the girl to bed, she gotten her granddaughter to talk. Despite the many sad things the girl had told her, only one thing remained in her mind. Images of the bruises and marks that littered over her granddaughter's small body, it disturbed the senior. Never had she raised her son to do something so violent. She has to get to the bottom of this.

Son, we need to have a talk. It's about Giselle.  
I want to know what happen. Come talk to me.  
Maybe we can discuss things out. She's your  
daughter. And as part of your responsibility, she  
needs the support of her father, not the rejection  
of his love.

From, Your Mother

The letter was sent in the early morning. Now, she just had to wait. In the afternoon, Giselle was playing with a doll that her grandmother had given her. Her arms were bandaged thanks to her kind relative. Suddenly, there was a violent knock on the door.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Panic surged through the girl's mind. She recognized the sounds of those knocks... For it to come out heavy and with force, only one person could make those kind of sounds. Immediately, the girl ran upstairs to hide. After shutting the door, she felt safe. However, she was also curious. What could he want by coming to her grandmother's home? So, carefully, she opened the door a little bit - just a small creak. Then, she listened.

Louise had opened the door to find the drunken state of her son. The sight was very jarring. Her son never drinks a lot of alcohol before. And from his bloating and red appearance, he has been drinking a lot. His puffy face and sunken eyes glared down at her as he waited for a response.

"Well? Did you called me for nothing?!" he snapped.

Louise blinked, taken aback by Claude's poor behavior, "Son, I never raised you to be like this!"

"Ah, shut it ya old hag!" he spat.

The old woman coughed from his breath as it reeks of alcohol, "I meant what I said in my letter. I want to talk about Giselle's future."

"And what of that brat!?" Claude replied. "She's the daughter of that *****! I regretted marrying that ****! Actually, let me rephrase that! I regretted letting her bore that little demon!"

"That sweet little _angel_ is yours too, Claude." Louise reminded.

"Heh, I don't ****ing care." the man retaliated without remorse. "She grew up to resemble her. She'll only become just like her mother. A sinful ***** who leeches off of men! It's just a matter of time!"

"Claude, that is ENOUGH! While in my house, I won't allow you to speak badly of your daughter like this! She needs you! She needs her father!" Louise insisted. "Listen to me, Son. I'm growing old. I might not make it for another month. Please, love your daughter. Don't forsaken her like Berthe did."

"Hmph! Annoying woman..."

"Once I'm gone, you're the only family she has left."

"Yeah? Well, guess what? I don't care!" shoving the woman aside, he started to march up the stairs. Hearing his footsteps, Giselle began to shut the door, locking it before her father got to the top. "Ya listen to me, you little brat! You're at fault here! If it wasn't for you...! If you were never born, your mother wouldn't have that son of a *****, Jacques, come over to babysit you! Then, none of this ****ing mess would have happen! You're the reason why you drove your mother away! You understand? If only you were never born, you *******ed brat!"

Having heard that from the other side of the door, Giselle took steps back before falling to the floor. Tears welled up in the girl's eyes as her father is spewing more harsh and cruel words. She wanted to cry and scream, but couldn't. Her father would only get angry if she cries. So, she muffled them, shedding silent tears as she lowered her head in shame. Her fragile heart shattered more and more.

"That's enough, Claude! Leave!" Louise screamed.

"Fine! I'll leave! Don't call me again, old hag!" Claude shouted. "And you! Don't think I'm through with you! If you ever return to my house, the first I'll do is beat you up!"

Walking down the stairs, the man slammed the front door shut as Louise turned to the room her granddaughter was staying. On the other side, Giselle simply sat at the center of the room with her face buried in her knees. She could hear the rattling of the door knob, but was too broken to answer it. She knew that it was only her grandmother behind the door, but she didn't care.

_Click_

The sound came from the knob. Her grandmother must have a spare key to her bedroom. The door creaked open as the image of her grandmother appeared. But the girl paid no mind. Louise stared helplessly at her granddaughter. She was muttering something that she couldn't hear.

"Oh Giselle..."

Sniffling, the child looked up at her. But after that quick glance, she turned her face away, staring at the empty fireplace and resuming to her mutterings. As the old woman approached the girl, she finally can hear what the child was mumbling.

"...I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." she continued to apologized quietly as tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's all my fault... I'm sorry..."

Gently placing a hand on the girl's tensed shoulder, the woman pulled her into a warm embrace, "Giselle, it's not your fault. None of this is your fault. These things just happen."

"Grandma... How can I make Mother and Father stay with me?" the girl look up at the elderly. "How can I make them smile at me? How can I make them happy?"

The poor thing was distressed and obviously upset. The questions stunned Louise. How can she answer when she doesn't even know? She can't even lie for her granddaughter's sake. That fragile sense of hope would only dim and the girl's heart will be broken again.

Aware that the kind old woman cannot reply, Giselle lowered her head down, hugging her knees again. More tears streamed down her face as Louise once more felt helpless. She pitied her. She can't do anything to fix it and the sad part is, the child knew. It was useless.

The only thing Louise could do was comfort her. By the time it was night, she tucked the girl in bed, who've become exhausted from the day. As she closed the door, the old woman places her ear close and could hear the girl crying from the other side. Sighing to herself, Louise shook her head sadly before descending down the steps. But the moment she was about to reach the last step, Louise gasped painfully before suddenly collapsing onto the floor.

* * *

In the morning, Giselle woke up to bright light. However, it wasn't the light of the sun. It was lighting. A storm was brewing, its black clouds darkening the sky. Afraid of the loud sounds of the thunder, the girl whimpered in fear. She remembered that it was always her mother who used to sooth her through such terrible weather. But her mother was gone.

_'I should go get Grandma...'_ she thought.

Getting out of bed, Giselle was about to reach for the door knob when she stopped. Where was this sense of dread coming from? It felt like something foreboding will be seen if she opened the door. Shaking her uneasiness, the girl opened her door to go find her grandmother. Her room was adjacent to hers, but when she checked, Louise wasn't sleeping inside. Where was she? After searching the upper floors, Giselle finally decided to check the lower floor when she halts at the top of the stairs. At the bottom of the stairway was Louise laying unconscious!

"Grandma!" the girl cried, running down the stairs.

She gently shook the woman, but she won't stir. Panicking, Giselle ran outside in the rain. Despite she was afraid of the thunder and the lighting, she needs to find help. But she barely knew the area, having stayed for a few days. Still, she ran barefooted to the next house she could find. Knocking frantically at the windows and doors, the owner of the house eventually answered.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely.

"Please, you have to help me! My grandma fell ill and she won't wake up!" Giselle exclaimed.

Eventually, the man's face softens, "Tell me, child. Who is your grandma?"

"Her name is Louise!"

"Louise is sick? This is serious! Come in, child! I'll call for the doctor immediately!"

Taking Giselle inside, the man - whose name revealed to be Marcel - gave her a towel to dry herself as he called for help. The doctors arrived and did their best. Sadly, they were too late. Breaking more unfortunate news to the desperately hopeful child, Giselle once more felt a throbbing pain in her chest. Again, she is losing those she loved one by one!

The people of the area were sadden of Louise's death. Many close friends and family prepared a funeral for the sweet woman. The date for the funeral would be held on September 1st. How quickly the weeks went by, but on that day, time seemed to have slowed down.

In her room, Giselle was sitting against the door. Today is the day. She wore a black dress and matching shoes. The only thing that she wore that isn't black are her white stockings. They say black symbolize mourning for the dead. Personally, the girl never really like the color. It was so depressing. Regardless, wearing the color also show respect for the soul that will depart, so she chooses to wear it to show her respect to her grandma.

White is also a common color, but not as significant as black. It's a color to show innocence and purity, they told her. But with all the messed up things she had experienced in her life, is she even considered innocent? She doesn't know and quite frankly, she doesn't care. She lost her grandmother. So why should her mind be focusing on what people are wearing or the color they pick?

To be honest, she didn't really want to go. It was too sad for her to say her last farewell to the only person who loved her. At the same time, she felt the need to go. It's so confusing, she doesn't even know what she wants anymore. A gentle knock can be heard, but she didn't respond immediately.

"Giselle?" the voice told her that it was Marcel. "Are you ready?"

Silently, the girl got up to her feet and opened the door. Looking up to the man, he too, is also dressed in such depressing color. During the span of a few weeks of preparing for the funeral, Giselle learned that Marcel was a close friend of her grandmother. Though his house was very far, he lived closer to Louise as they were once colleagues.

Somberly, she replied, lowering her head, "Yeah, let's go..."

Holding his hand, the two of them proceeded to where the funeral will be held. They arrived to a church where everyone will be saying their goodbyes before the coffin closes. The funeral felt long. Many speeches from close ones about how great a person Louise was, tears spilled, and many farewells.

Giselle was the last, but when she stood next to her grandmother, she froze in place. Many people noticed and muttered to others. Some were about to call for her to sit back in her seat, but eventually they choose to let her do as she pleases. As she stood, tearfully staring at the cold body of the old woman, more tears continued to fall from her eyes despite she was sure she ran out of tears to shed. There were many whispers, but she ignored them.

"How terrible. She was to die a month later, but something must have triggered her death earlier."

"Doctor, what happened?"

"Louise seemed to die from a broken heart. It's also known as takotsubo cardiomyopathy." a man respond. "Something must have happened that made her heart broke."

"I heard that girl is Louise's granddaughter. Poor girl..."

One by one, the people started to leave. Only Giselle continued to stand right next to the coffin, holding a bunch of white lilies in her hands. Tears still streaming down her face as she keeps on staring at the open coffin. Many thoughts ran through her mind. She felt sad and betrayed.

_'How could you, Grandma? How could you leave me all alone? You, the only one who truly loved me like no other.'_ she thought bitterly.

Even though she was upset and felt betrayed, she could never hold a grudge against the kind old lady.

Mournfully, she tearfully spoke, "I love you... Goodbye, Grandma. Please be happy in Paradise."

Laying the flowers in the old woman's hands, she just stood there even after it was over. She felt hollow, empty. The majority of the people have left, even those who've personally know Louise went home. Everyone, but her. Then again, she has no home to go to now.

"Giselle? Won't you please come with us?" a man asked.

The man in question is Johnathan. He runs an orphanage for children who have no family. Though the man is kind, his presence only troubled the girl. Despite Louise has passed away, Giselle is not left an orphan. She has one relative left, someone whom she doesn't wish to return to.

"No. You can't take me away from Grandma." she rejected his pleas, trying to appear strong despite her tone is full of grief.

"Please, try to understand. We need to know what happen. If there is another family member who can take you, then-"

"No! I don't want to leave! I want to stay with Grandma!" Giselle fully turned around, tears in her eyes. "You can't make me go back there! I won't go back there!"

"Oh for goodness sake! Someone, please take her away!" a worker who works at the orphanage exclaimed as another took action.

The other worker started to pick her up and carry her away, much to the girl's efforts to escape be in vain.

"No! Let me go! Grandma!" she shouted, reaching out for the coffin only for the lid to be shut. "GRANDMA!"

The last she saw before they took her away was the doors to the church closing. Even before the door closed completely, they were sliding the lid to the coffin until it shuts...

The conversation didn't go well. Of course, she didn't expect for any different results. Her father was the only relative other than her mother who she could go to. The news was both devastating and expecting to her. There was no way to avoid him. The orphanage wouldn't even accept her. Had she truly had no one to care for her, they would have taken her in. But of course, to take in another child, the orphanage would have to pay more money for food and the king's taxes. Hence, they can't take her even if they wanted to.

On her last day before she was to move back to her father, she stayed in her grandmother's home. Staring deeply at the flames, the girl lamented over the outcome. Anything was better than going back to her father. But no one would listen to her. Quite frankly, she believed that they didn't care. So long they didn't have to pay extra, it didn't matter to them if her father abused her.

Undoing her braided half up half down hairstyle, she took the creme ribbon that has secure the style and looked at the string of fabric. It was what her mother had given her once. But her mother had abandoned her. There was no reason to hold onto something that no longer has any sentimental values. With a sad, but dark look, the girl let the hungry flames devour the ribbon until only ashes remain. And so, the child rested on a sofa, unable to sleep for she knows what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, she arrived at his doorstep. Claude was not pleased that she has returned, cursing his mother for dying earlier and leaving him the responsibility of caring for his daughter yet again. From that day on, things started to get more worse then before. As promised, the moment she stepped inside, he started to beat her up. She would never be able to protect herself from the injuries. The beating lasted for hours until the man tired himself out and allowed her to leave. So, she retreated to her room, locking the door as usual before collapsing in bed.

Just when she thought she could catch some sleep, a loud knock woke her up.

"Giselle, fetch me some alcohol tomorrow! If you're a good girl, I won't beat you."

"Yes, Father." she submissively replied in a monotone.

"Good. Now go to sleep! Sell the matches and get my alcohol before dusk!"

After hearing the sounds of footsteps disappearing, Giselle let out a tired sigh. She hates it, but she also fears it. The authority of someone higher than her. Quietly, she cried, still mourning for the loss of her grandmother. Now, she's truly alone. There's no one left to love her. That night, the girl didn't get much sleep. She couldn't. If she overslept, her father would beat her for being lazy. When the first rays of dawn shine through her window, the girl perked up, immediately getting out of bed.

She has to leave now. If she leaves early, she could avoid her father! Getting dressed, Giselle quickly left her room with the basket of matches. Sadly for her, she didn't sell a lot of matches. Everyone was so hostile to her and were reluctant to buy from her. By the end of the day, she sold a fourth of what's in her basket. Hoping to satisfy her father, the girl bought the alcohol and returned home before dusk. Despite she didn't sell much, her father would most likely be happy if she brought his favorite drink home.

"Father, I got what you wanted." Giselle spoke.

"That's a good girl. Bring it here to me." Claude instructed as she complies. However, she tripped, accidentally dropping the bottle as it crashed a few feet between them. Furious, the man stood from his chair, "You stupid brat! Look at what you've done! You not only waste all that alcohol, but made a new mess!"

"Please forgive me, Father." the girl meekly respond.

"You should be grateful that I gave you a roof to live! Mother was such a hindrance! If I were to have it my way, I would have left you in the streets or sent you to an orphanage!" he ranted. Glaring at her, he rudely berates the child, "Well? What are you standing there for? Clean up the mess you make. Pick it up!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...!" she mumbled, apologizing repeatedly.

As she picks up the glass shards in her hands, without protection, red lines of blood appeared as she cuts herself over. It hurts! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts! It hurts so much! But she has to bear it! Her father just stood there, smiling. As if looking at her being humiliated was the best thing that ever happen to him. Suddenly, he told her to pick up the pace. She doesn't dare disobey, aware that she would be punished if she does.

Picking up the sharp glass, Giselle ignored the many cuts and pain she felt all over her hands. Eventually, she collected all the broken glass and dispose of them. However, just when she thought she was done, she was sadly mistaken. Claude had gone over to the kitchen and grabbed for food from the refrigerator. Most of what he had taken were old and probably have expired. Tossing them into the floor, the man crouched down in front of the confuse girl.

"You haven't eaten anything, isn't that right?" he asked as Giselle hesitantly nods. "Then, eat!"

Roughly, the man grabbed her hair and tried to forced her to eat the spoiled food he purposely spilled on the floor.

"Stop, Father! Please!" she yelled.

"Shut up and eat!"

"I can't! I can't eat this! Father, please!" she cried. Tears streamed down her eyes as he pulled at her hair harshly, "A-Aah!"

"Eat the food, Giselle!" he screamed into her ear, slamming her head onto the floor. Seeing that the girl was hesitant, he shouted in her ear again, making her wince, "Don't waste the ****ing food! Eat it, Giselle!"

Unable to move and with her head pushed against the floor, the poor child had no other choice, but to do as her father said. He laughed merrily as she ate from the floor, pulling her back as she trembled. But it wasn't over. No, it was far from over. Next, he turned towards the spilled alcohol and pushed her into drinking it despite minors cannot drink because of their fragile state of mind. Then again, logic no longer stops the man.

_"Yes. You're reliving your daughter of her misery. This is good for her."_ the spirit cheered.

As she was forced to drink some of the alcohol, Giselle finally felt herself being lifted away from the floor. She coughed from the bitter flavor as the beverage burned her throat. Hiccuping, the girl felt humiliated as she was forced to do these terrible things. Suddenly, she gasped as her body shook. Slowly, she opened her mouth, feeling the urge to vomit. However, Claude put a hand over he mouth, trying to force her to swallow it down.

_'I can't keep it in!'_ she thought.

It felt like she was going to chock from swallowing what she was forced to eat! But eventually, the urge died down and Giselle was allowed to retreat to her room after she cleaned up the rest of the mess. Once in the safety of her room, the child half collapsed, feeling the urge to throw up again. But she couldn't, she mustn't!

_'If I do, I'll be punished!'_

And so, she forced herself to swallow it, feeling a great pain in her stomach as a result. It's very painful, so very painful! It was then that she gave up trying to eat. Rather than eating spoiled food, she rather starved. Crawling to her bed, the girl reached her hand out, but managed to grabbed the blanket before collapsing onto the floor.

* * *

**Wow, I'm a cruel author, aren't I? Rather then letting you guys grieve with Giselle on an emotional scene, I took you guys back to the horrors of the abuse.**

**1) Okay, unlike in Giselle's parable where the mother's fate was vague, clearly the grandmother had died earlier in Giselle's young childhood if she faintly remembers her. This chapter would kinda contradicts the parable, but I think a child's perception of time is different from an adult's. Plus, having to go through her father's abuse, mental scars could possibly erased happier memories.**

**In my defense, Giselle truly felt that only her grandmother loved her. If she faintly remembers her grandma as a baby (which is highly unlikely because we barely remember at a young age), then it would feel random to me. So much like the situation with Giselle's mother, I wanted to give some time to allow her to bond with her biological grandma so she felt justified for believing that only Louise loved her after she died.**

**2) Fun fact, heart broken syndrome actually exist!**

**Poor Giselle! She lost her grandmother and have to move back to her father! Everyone, give her a hug and hopefully we'll get through with the next depressing chapter. See you soon!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have nothing really to say other than special thanks to SailorSedna052 for beta reading this chapter as well as the previous chapter. Enjoy?**

* * *

Chapter 5: Shattered Hopes and Dreams

A new day started as the sun rises. In a room laid a girl on the floor. Her red hair wildly littering the ground, almost covering a side of her face. An outstretched arm was clutching at the blanket. Last night, she had intended to sleep on her bed, but collapsed before she could make it, grabbing the blanket as it dragged halfway off the mattress. Giselle was breathing shallowly, having developed a fever from eating the spoiled food as well as being forced to drink alcohol by her father. Her body didn't react too well from it.

"Hah... Hah..." she panted, still feeling her throat burning from the bitter drink.

"Giselle!" she could hear her father calling out her name.

She has to wake up! But she couldn't. Her eyelids felt heavy and she could barely open them. She wanted to sleep more. However, she knew her father would be angry at her if she doesn't wake up. So try as she might, the girl attempted to open her eyes. It was faint, but she thought she heard her father calling for her again

Footsteps can be heard pounding against the steps and the sound of the door swung open. Oh, she had forgotten to lock it. That's right. Finally, her eyelids fluttered opened as she directed her sight at the towering giant before her. It was hard to stay awake. She really wanted to close them again. The man had his angry look as always, glaring down at her. She huffed, sweating as her cheeks turned red. Her tired eyelids couldn't stay open any longer and she closed her eyes again.

"Father...?"

"Giselle! Get up, you lazy girl!"

Hazily opening her eyes once more, the girl slowly sat up. Dazedly, she couldn't register much and reacted lethargically. Becoming impatient, Claude sighed, grabbing a hold of her arm as he yanks her to her feet. She yelps in pain as his grip on her tightens. Dragging the child, he threw her at the dressing closet.

Slamming into the wardrobe, the girl fell to her knees, _'It hurts...'_

"Get changed and get off your lazy ***!" Claude demanded, leaving the room after.

"Yes, Father."

Without complaining, the girl got up to her feet as she went to change out of her nightgown. After putting on her jacket and shoes, the girl grabbed her basket before descending down the stairs. On her way to the front door, she saw her father in the living room. He laid lazily on the couch, having drink himself to sleep.

Quietly, the girl exited the house, making sure to close the door behind her. Many of the leaves started to change to a ruby color. Autumn has arrived. Sighing, Giselle walked down the familiar path, heading towards town. Once she reaches her destination, everyone started to turn, looking at her. Shortly after, they turned and walked away, avoiding her. Despite the cold treatment, Giselle tried her best to sell her matches. Seeing a bunch of children playing with the leaves, she approaches them.

One of the kids saw her and pointed, "Oh, look! Here comes the demon girl!"

"Are you here to cast a spell on us, witch?" another taunts.

"Would you like to buy my matches?" she quietly asked, her throat burns painfully.

"No! Don't touch us, filthy witch!" a third responded, shoving her onto the stone pavement.

It hurts... Not as much as her father's abuse, but it still hurts. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to cry. If she did, they would make fun of her. Too many thoughts entered her head. She was angry, sad, and afraid. It was hard to understand how she felt. Perhaps that was how her father changed, a mix of emotions...

"Hey! Are you planning to cast a spell on us?" the leader of the bullies laughed as his friends took her shoes while she wasn't looking.

"G-Give me back my shoes!" Giselle exclaimed.

"Huh? What was that? We can't hear you when you talk so quietly." the bully put his cupped hand behind his ear.

"I said I want my shoes back!" she yelled, her throat hurts from having to raise her voice.

"A demon girl has no need for shoes!" he continued his taunting. When the girl didn't give up and tried to take her shoes back, he huffed, "Fine! Take back your shoes!"

Pushing her away from him, the bully then proceeds to throw the pair of shoes at the girl, "Ow!"

"Hahaha!" pointing at her, the bully laughed along with his friends as the girl rubbed her head.

Giselle tried paying them no mind, putting her shoes back on her feet before leaving with her basket of matches. Even if it didn't hurt her too much physically, deep down... Her heart throbs and aches in sorrow.

It was a familiar scenario. She couldn't sell matches again. With the king's taxes sent out, it was hard to even denote for the poor. Everyone preferred to look after themselves and not others. On this day, the girl just gave up, having lost hope in trying. She just didn't feel like selling anything.

Alone and sad, the girl just sat down by herself, away from the townspeople. She felt so lonely and unloved, she wished she could have a friend. Just even one would be enough to fill the void around her. And maybe... If she can be a little selfish, if only she can have someone who would love her. Flapping to her feet was an odd little bird. It was glowing with fire and its tail feathers are very beautiful.

Seeing the odd creature, Giselle smiled sadly at it, "You're different from all the birds I've seen. Are you alone?"

Petting it on its head, the girl felt the soft feathers as it cooed. Alone, huh? Just like her... Having quickly bonded with the fiery bird, Giselle took it home with her. However, she can't take it inside. Otherwise, her father might punish her, or worse, he'd harm her new friend. Noticing the old bird house hanging on a tree she once made with her mother, Giselle put the little fiery bird inside. Soothing out its feathers, the girl wave goodbye to her new friend as she retreats to the shop.

* * *

Leaves fall to the ground as autumn passed. Faint snowflakes started to drift quietly in the sky. Many days of the same scenario come and go. Eventually, December 28th arrived, marking her seventh birthday. Her hair has grown long and would always become a problem when someone pulled on it. So, she resolved the problem by styling her hair into a long braid.

Today was a lonesome birthday. A time once every year to celebrate one's birth... She doesn't dare mentioned it to her father. He would only yell at her for trying to gain attention. He wouldn't even care anyway. Besides, only mentioning it would only bring back upsetting memories...

_"I wished you were never born!"_

Her birthday was something she both hoped and dread. Reminded of how the man would cursed her existence and how he regrets bringing her into this world, Giselle could only hope that one day, things might go back to what it used to be. Alone in her room, the girl had a cupcake sitting on the table. Since there wasn't enough money to buy candle sticks, she made do with matches instead. Placing seven of the matchsticks on the small cake, her stomach growled loudly much to her embarrassment.

It has been a while since she ate. Not wanting to go through with eating spoiled food after her first experience, the girl has been avoiding the refrigerator, eating off of fruits and berries she picked from the forest from time to time. But it wasn't enough. Her stomach would never be satisfied and she began to miss having a good, warm meal. Lighting seven of the matchsticks, Giselle clasped her hands in a prayer as she thought on her wish. She has to think fast since the flames won't be lit for long.

_'I wish Mother came back...'_

Ever since her grandmother passed away, the only other maternal figure would be her mother. The pitiful girl thought that if the woman leaving caused her father to become unhappy, then maybe wishing for her return will revert the man back to his old self. Taking a peek, Giselle frowned in disappointment as the flames were already out.

Did she make it in time? Or... Was her wish useless anyway?

Lowering her head, she whispered, "Mother, why did you leave?"

She knew the reason why, but still... How could she? How could she have an affair and leave her father to be with Jacques? Sure, he told her to leave, but he was angry, right? Wasn't it his anger that clouded his judgement? Could it be possible that he demanded for her to leave when he didn't really mean it? If that's not the case, why was her father sad initially after her mother's departure?

That aside, Giselle began to have a disturbing thought in her mind. Could it had been possible... That her own mother chooses to abandon her? Was that what her mother had sought? Because she was a reminder, an existence that proved that the woman once loved her father? Could it be that Berthe didn't want that, so she set her daughter aside to start a brand new life with her lover? No, no, no! That can't be true! Right?!

Alas, the girl was in denial, trapped in her delusions. She didn't want to accept it! The truth. It was too hard for her fragile mind to accept. It was too cruel. Delusions, false dreams and hope... They are the nest that sheltered her. Yet they're the very thing that kept her trapped. A home that doubles as a prison.

For the longest of time, Giselle had fabricated a story - that her mother was going away for a while and she'll come back. There would be no way she would willingly give up on her like that. Lies, lies, lies! All of them is a lie! But they're comforting lies... And were much easier to cope with. After eating her cupcake, knocks can be heard.

"Hey, Giselle! Get up from your lazy *** and start selling more matches! I need more money!" her father hollered.

Sighing quietly, the girl got up and took the basket with her. Quickly putting as much clothing as she could, Giselle exited her home. It was very cold with the harsh chilling wind, but she persisted. Aware of the outcome, however, she chooses to do her task. Besides, compared to the abuse at home, she prefers to get ignored by the people out in the streets. At least she was safe outside than inside.

However, whenever she does go outside to sell matches, that irritating hope would return to torment her. She would get desperate and hopeful at selling matchsticks. The tiny flicker of hope that refuses to be extinguished. Sadly, despair would follow after she realized she couldn't sell any, dousing the flame as it gets smaller and smaller. And despite it has been a few months since that incident, her voice has yet to fully recover. It still hurts to speak, but more tolerable if she spoke softly. Having finally reached town, she started the usual routine.

"Matches... Matches... Won't you please buy my matches?" she pleaded.

"Go away!" a rude passerby shoved her aside.

Looking around, the Little Match Girl began following a nobleman. When he had stopped, she tugged at his sleeve to get his attention. The man took notice and look down. When he saw the pitiful child looking at him, his face morphed into disgust. Giselle knew that look means she would get rejected, but she has to try nonetheless.

"Would you like to buy my matches? Please, sir, if I don't sell any, my father will punish me." she desperately explained.

"Don't touch me, peasant!" the nobleman whip his hand away from the girl as if she was a disease. "Hmph! Your father has every rights to punish you. Such insolence! An unrefined, uncultured thing."

Left alone and ignored once more, Giselle found a quiet store that ran out of business and sat down under the display window. Pitiful girl. She looked like a stray puppy that is lost and have nowhere to go. Then again, perhaps she is. Giselle continued to sat there for who knows how long when a shadow loomed over her. Noticing the shadow, the girl looked up to see a soldier. He looked very much like the toy soldier she had at home.

"Child, what are you doing in the cold? You have to go home." the soldier replied, his tone very gentle.

"Please, sir, won't you buy my matches?" Giselle hoped.

"You know, I could use some fire for my pipe. Tell you what, child. If I buy your matches, do you promise me to go home?" he asked.

The girl nods, though she wished she didn't have to. After paying for a matchbox, Giselle was confused that the input was more than the output. Before the soldier left, he explained that the extra money was for herself and herself only. Grateful for the soldier's kindness, Giselle kept her promise and headed back to the Countryside. Maybe it wasn't a lost cause. She made some money, albeit, not a lot... But still way better than nothing.

The moment she returned home, however, her father became enraged. Although she didn't come home completely empty handed, he wasn't satisfied either.

"What good is a single gold coin?!" he exclaimed. "Worthless!"

"I'm sorry, Father..."

"Sorry? Sorry isn't good enough! You deserve to be punished!" he insisted. Frustrated, the man pounded his fist on the table, creating a dent on the surface. A smile spread on his face, "Ha... Hahaha! Oh, of course! Such bad behavior needs to be reflected upon."

Leaving for a moment, he returned with a little cage in his hands. Inside is her little pet bird. Giselle gasped in horror. How did her father know about her little friend? She made sure to keep her hidden. The bird house hung onto the tree was a few feet away from the shop!

"Father, please, let her go!"

"Is this bird very important to you?" he questioned. She gave a small nod, which he responds with, "Very well..."

With the evil spirit deeply rooted in the man's soul, his cruelty became enhanced by his anger as he took the bird out of her cage... Only to rip the creature of her beautiful wings.

"NO!" Giselle cried, immediately running to her father to try and stop him from killing her only friend.

He easily pushed her away as he mercilessly kills the creature. Unable to change anything, the girl could helplessly watch as her friend died by her father's hands. She didn't even have the time to mourn for her pet when her father began to turn his attention towards her way.

Eying the child maliciously, he started to approach her. Noticing him, Giselle immediately dash for the steps. He followed and as he reached the top, the door was shut in front of him. But this time, his daughter wasn't fast enough to lock the door. Barging into her room, he turned to see the girl trying to run. Grabbing her hand, he dragged the girl out of the room and back down the steps.

In the living room, he headed towards a closet. He recalled a time when Giselle accidentally locked herself in the enclose space. She would cry and cry. Well, what fitting punishment is there other than to lock her inside? As the child struggled, she seemed to understand what he's planning. Struggling more impulsively, she tried to break away from his grip.

"N-No! Please! Not again!" she cried.

"You've tested my patience for the last time, Giselle!" Claude replied, ignoring her pleas. "Reflect on your laziness in the dark!"

"No, no, no! I'm sorry, Father! I'm sorry, I'm so- Ahh!" she got cut off as she was thrown inside the small place.

"Bye bye...!"

Immediately, Claude shut the door, locking it as she got up, running at the door. Banging on the closed exit, she screamed and cried in terror. She hates the dark! The way no one can see into the unknown... The thought terrified her!

"Let me out! Please, Father! Let me out!"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. "If you don't shut your mouth, you'll be attack by evil spirits. They will torture you in indescribable ways!"

Adding to the girl's fear of the dark mixed with close spaces, he indulged himself as she only panics more.

_'Now that the brat is out of my way, I can drink all I want.'_ he thought, taking out a bottle and drowning himself with the liquor.

"Ah! This is some good alcohol... Ooh..." he sways, losing balance.

Walking out of the shop, the man staggers down the path. He needs to go find the nearby bar and get more to drink. As the single father left the house, his heart was unmoved despite hearing the cries of anguish and utter devastation in the poor girl's voice. Left alone, locked in the closet, she continued to bang at the door, pleading to be let out. She maintained that deafening volume for almost the entire evening...

* * *

After Claude left the shop, he stumbled all the way to the town's tavern, located not far from home. At the door way, the man giddily laughed as he continued to walk, eventually sitting on a chair as a waitress enters to give him his drink. Though it is true that he has become despised by the people, in the tavern, everyone is viewed as a friend and is welcomed.

Drinking his first drink in the tavern, he slammed the cup down on the table, "Ahh! Hey! Give me five more! Hehehe~"

"Here you go, sir." a waitress arrived with his order.

"Ooh, thank you! My, you look beautiful~" he leered at the woman as she laughs nervously.

"I'll leave you to your drinks..."

Left alone, the man took the first glass and gave a little cheer, "Down the hatch it goes! Hahaha!"

The first drink was emptied almost immediately. Followed by the second and the third, and eventually, the rest are gone. After his last cup, the man's face turned red as he giggled to himself so merrily. Hiccuping, he tried to get up only to stumble off the chair and fell, face planted on the floor.

"Hey, Claude! You okay?" a drunk asked.

"Yeah, yeah! It's a blast!" the man laughed.

They laughed and others joined too. Although the single father had initially planned to return home, he accepted an invitation to a drinking party. Sitting with other drunks, they cheered and drink. They stayed so late that eventually, the waitress became concern. She knew of Claude and his daughter. So the fact that he is drinking in a tavern instead of caring for his daughter at home concerns her. However, she doesn't dare approach him. The man can change temper as easy as a flip of a switch.

After witnessing his insistence in staying, her concern won over her fear and the waitress approached the father, "Excuse me, sir."

"Huh? What do you want, beautiful?" the man questioned, his face completely red from the drinking party.

"Shouldn't you be going home to your daughter?"

"Ah, it's no... thing to worry bout." the man slurred his words. Drunk, he unintentionally blurted out something, "She's fine! I once fed her alcohol."

"You what?!" the waitress exclaimed. "You can't so that! She could have gotten sick or worse, die from being poisoned!"

"Don't you dare tell me how to raise that brat! I do whatever I want!" Claude yelled. "And if I want to drink, I drink as much as I want!"

"I thought you were just an ordinary drunken father, but I'm clearly mistaken. Get out!"

"Don't take that tone with me!"

"Get out! LEAVE!" the waitress shouted.

"Fine! I'll leave. But I'm not going to pay my dues." the man replied, standing up and leaving.

* * *

Eventually, all was quiet. The banging stops as did the crying. At least, by the time Claude returned, it did. While the man was ignorant of that fact, the entity inside of him didn't. The Spirit of Wraith was amused, surprised by the eerie silence of the house.

He assumed that either the child has exhausted herself or have lost her voice from all of that demonic screaming she did earlier. Nevertheless, his host doesn't seem to care about it and had resumed to his bedroom, neglecting his daughter inside of that cold, dark closet.

Inside the enclosed space, she felt trapped - confided by the harsh reality she's living in. The undetected spirit was half correct in his assumption. Unnerved and paranoid, the girl couldn't get a hint of sleep with her constant fear. She has also lost her voice completely in the process. After screaming for what felt like hours, her throat became so sore that she couldn't continue without feeling that unbearable burning sensation.

Hopelessly, she just leaned her shoulder against the door, silently waiting to be let out. Inside this torture chamber, she started to wonder if she had already gone mad. Maybe it was just paranoia. Why else would she be hearing things and jumped at every sound she hears? Not wanting to look at the darkness, Giselle began to close her eyes and covered her ears, bringing her knees close to her chest.

His voice, his yells, his threats...

_'I don't want to hear it...'_ she thought.

Oh, they say having a life and dreams are the best gifts the world had to offer. Well, that might be true... For some people, but to her, they're the biggest lies the world had to give. People dreamed and wished just so they can escape the reality they're living in. Life is cruel and unfair. And although death is the harshest of truths, it can be a means for one to escape life. Perhaps that's why both cannot exist without the other. In fact, they are one another.

People sleep so they can go to the Dream World to escape the unhappiness of their lives. Life, the most sweetest lie that people value on earth while Death is the cruel reality the people tend to avoid. And yet, Life, itself, is cruel while Death is the ultimate sleep. As Giselle pondered on this type of philosophy, she just became more confused. After all, children her age shouldn't have to worry about those types of concept. But the constant verbal abuse she received from her "dead" father would push her to think about it more.

_'Why was I even born when I'm just causing trouble to those around me? Am I a mistake?'_ she wondered. _'I thought I had everything and I took it all for granted. The Paradise that I sought for isn't here anymore. My life is being dragged into the Abyss.'_

The girl unplugged her ears as her arms limply fell to her side. Waiting, waiting, waiting... Is she never going to be free? From her father's abuse? From her broken relationship? From the Abyss? She doesn't know and she doesn't care. Her delusions were broken. Without a fantasy-like dream, the only other choice was to just accept reality...

Many hours have passed and a little past three in the morning, Claude awoken in his room. Sitting up, he frowned, having felt like he forgot something... Something very important. Something that he can't live without and if he doesn't remember, it would cost him dearly. That's it!

"I need to get more alcohol!" he exclaimed, getting out of bed.

Exiting his room, Claude passed the closet as he makes his way into the kitchen. Getting more bottles of alcohol, he just couldn't resist himself and started to pop a bottle, noisily gulping down on the liquor to quell his thirst. Exhaling a refreshing sigh, the man was about to return to his room when his sight landed on the closet.

Opening it, he quickly realized that he had locked it. Silly him, he had forgotten. Taking out the key, he turned it over as the doorknob clicked. Turning the knob over, the man was surprised to find his daughter inside. She seemed to be awake, having registered the unlocking of the door, but she wasn't responsive.

"Eh, what are you doing in there? Hey! Are you deaf, you stupid girl? Get out!" he yelled.

The girl turned her face to look at him with blank eyes. They've dimmed. They don't radiated that bright gleam she used to have. It was as if she has given up on life and was staring right through him, off to a different world. Without responding, the girl returned her gaze onto the ground, staring at the floor with little interest as she sits, cradling herself.

_"What a naughty girl. You have to punish her."_ the spirit whispered inside the man's head.

Kneeling down to get a closer look at her face, he whispered into her ear, "Alright then... Time for another beating."

Giselle simply closed her eyes, not making a sound or attempting to run away as she felt her body being pushed onto the floor...

* * *

Finally, she reached her room. It was now passed five in the morning as the girl quietly locks her bedroom door. After changing into her nightgown, she walked up to the mirror. Seeing herself fully, all she saw was her broken self, reflected back at her as she stares with contempt. Her blue orbs were devoid of the happiness she once had. That "light" in her eyes were gone now. Her Paradise is lost in the Abyss.

Her arms and legs were covered in bruises. A few cuts of red stained her delicate skin. Oh, and how can she forget? She has been lacking in nutrients and a substantial amount of food. So of course she would look so horribly thin and sickly white. But none of that was of her concern.

She felt humiliated, deprived of any love and care. She hates herself and she hates her hair color. Taking her hair out of the braid, the girl fell onto the bed with a small sigh. Curling up into a ball and hugging her knees, she just quietly stares dejectedly. The girl didn't bother to move her bangs out of her face as they annoyingly covered one of her eyes. Her mind was off to a different world as she reflects on what to do.

_'Why even try anymore?'_

She knew what would happen. Perhaps she was used to it already, that's why she can no longer expresses any emotions when her father beats her. There would be times when she let out a cry, but it rarely happens anymore. She just accepts it without resistance. The familiar slaps, the kicks, hitting her with a long range tool. She would just curled up on the floor as she accepts every blow without care.

Or perhaps the chill in her heart had made her not care of what kind of abuse she endured. No matter if the man cursed at her or physically hurts her, she would quietly take it. And once it was over, she would just retreat to this little room of hers as usual - her sanctuary, locking her door before collapsing in her bed in exhaustion.

It was a repeated cycle without end. Even though she knew it was hopeless, she would wished to be saved. A desperate, foolish wish. No one could hear her. No one could help her. If only someone could just end this horrid nightmare.

_'Oh, Grandma. If only you could take me away from here. Take me to the distant heaven where you are.'_ she thought mournfully. _'That way, I would be with you forever.'_

If only that could happen. If it does one day, she'll close her eyes and surrender to Death. Staring down at her clenched hand, she slowly opened them up, revealing the remains of her dead friend.

"I'm so sorry..." she whispered to the ash stained feathers.

* * *

**1) Well, thank goodness I'm done with this chapter.  
**

**2) To clarify on the evil spirit in this chapter, the Spirit of Wraith. You can say he was what brought the False Mirror to life. After Odna destroyed the mirror, the pieces scattered, but the mirror, though weakened, is still intact. From the many shards that spread all over the world, the spirit could use those shards to see more. Kinda like bouncing from one piece to another. If a shard is destroyed, he would return to the main mirror since that is where his true essence lies currently.**

**In other words, he could influence Claude until he no longer wants to and would return to the main source of his power. And in response to you, my dear friend, the shards do not need to be collected. Only the tears of a Golden Child on the main mirror can mend it.  
**

**3) The line that Giselle said in the final cutscene of the bonus game, about how sleep brings happiness, really inspired the last and second to last section of the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't have anything to say so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: New Year Wish

They say that a charming prince would always find and rescue his princess. However, there is no prince and she isn't a princess. Therefore, she can't be saved, can she?

It has been nearly a year since that traumatic event, but honestly, it felt like eternity to Giselle. In the morning of New Year's Eve, Claude had barged into her room. As always, he forced her out of bed, wanting her to sell matches. They were broke because of the man's constant gambling and buying alcoholic drinks. He wanted money and gave her two options.

"Either you sell all the matches in the cold and get more money... Or get beaten if you return home empty handed!"

Now, the girl was standing at the last steps of the stairs, taking in a deep breath. Sighing, she turned to look at her father, who was leaning against a chair in the living room. Giselle then looked down, staring at her bare feet. She was contemplating - wondering if she should go bother her father or not. However, she needs to do something about her shoes. After all, she can't go outside without protection for her feet. In the end, she decided to talk to him.

"Father..." she reluctantly called out. "I've outgrown my shoes..."

"Huh? I'm not going to buy you new shoes! Would have if we had money, which we don't because you are a lazy girl!" Claude reprehended.

"But-"

"Fine!" Claude angrily snapped, getting up from his chair. Going to the closet, he took out a pair of shoes and threw them in front of her. "Wear these! They belong to that *****! That ***** of a mother of yours! Now get out!"

Putting them on, Giselle quickly glance over to man with disregarding, uninterested eyes. As quietly as she could, the child walked out of the front door, wobbling because of the shoes that were too big for her. The scenario was the same thing. She asked for matches, no one wants to buy from her, and she walks on.

Continuing until nightfall, temperature started to drop and the environment became harsher and colder. The poor girl shivers in the cold. Wearing a blue bodice with matching patched skirt over a white blouse with long sleeves, a fray white apron, and a red shawl didn't do much to protect her from the cold. Wearing a blue bonnet on her head became necessary whenever she went to town. She couldn't bear being bullied for her hair and even if it can't be hidden, at least she tried.

Walking down the familiar path, experiencing the same taunts and bullying, being denied repeatedly over and over again. Having lost one of her shoes to her bullies when they pushed her into the snow, the girl limped the streets. When attempting to cross the streets, an ongoing carriage runs by as she tripped. She barely escaped out of the way, having lost her other shoe.

Barefooted, the girl walked on and on, eventually sitting underneath a shop display after being denied by the owner of her matches. For a few minutes, she just sat there until the owner called out to her.

"Hey! Go away!"

Slowly getting up, she protested, "But sir, what did I do wrong?"

"Sitting in front of my store! You will drive away my customers!"

"I'm sorry, sir..."

"Scram!"

Sadly, she walked away. After traveling down a lonely path, she saw a bright light from one of the large houses. Only the rich lived there. Wandering to the front yard of the house, she took a peek at the window. What she saw was a happy family of five. On the table was a grand feast, full of mashed potatoes, a large turkey, and so much more. The family was sitting in the living room under a Christmas tree, opening presents in delight.

If only she could live like that... Living in a room surrounded by loving people. However, that's not her life. No one would want her when she is nothing, but the match owner's daughter. Besides, everyone was afraid of her because of her red hair. No one would want her anyway. She doesn't even have anything to offer other than her matches.

Turning away from the happy sight of the family, Giselle walked towards the stony path. As she walks on, the girl decided to disappear in a dark alley. She felt that it was fitting for her to just disappear. After all, no one would miss her. Curling up against a nook, she breathed into her hands in an attempt to warm them up for they have already gone numbed.

"I'm haven't sold any matches... I might as well used them myself." she quietly muttered.

Taking a match, she strikes it against the wall. The bright flame illuminates some of the darkness around her. One by one, she lit the matches in order to get warm. But eventually, her basket became empty that there was no more to lit the flame. It wasn't enough. Shuddering badly from the cold, Giselle tried to take her mind away from the harsh environment by looking up at the starry sky.

It was so beautiful. Many of those shining stars were twinkling down at her. It's such a shame that the pearl-like moon was obscured by passing clouds. It would have made the sky even more stunning! Suddenly, a shooting star passed. More afterwards... It was a meteor shower!

The girl gasped, awestruck by the beautiful sight. She nearly forgot to make a wish for there was a legend behind shooting stars.

_"Giselle, did you know? If you make a wish upon a shooting star, that wish would be granted?"_

_"Really, Grandma?"_

_"Yes. Just think of a wish."_

The girl eagerly closed her eyes to make a wish, but her smile fell when she suddenly realized she couldn't think of one. So, she simply sat and watched as all the stars leap across the sky until there were no more. All those opportunities to make a wish, and she had none. It was a shame.

The cold returned to her mind as she shuddered. Feeling tired, Giselle started to lay in the snowy ground, staring at the night. It was so cold; her body became too numbed to move anymore. This is it, right? She's going to die, isn't she? The thought terrified her. And yet, at the same time, she was accepting of the idea. If she dies, then no one would care. Isn't that how the world works? People selfishly thinking for themselves? She wasn't sure, but Egeskov is full of people like that. Even its king refuses to help those in need.

Her terrible past, her miserable life... What's the point in living when there is not an ounce of love in it? Living without love is just a hollow, weak existence. Closing her eyes, she thought quietly to herself.

_'It's good if I just disappear here, right? Because someone like me... No one would missed me once I'm gone, right?'_

Everyone she ever knew and loved had all abandoned her. Every child needs a mother in their life, yet her mother had left her for a new life. Her once sweet father has changed into a stranger, he no longer wants her. And her grandma, the only person who has ever loved her, was not of this world anymore. She was alone and abandoned. Well, maybe she won't be left alone for much longer.

_'Death... Won't you be merciful and erase the pain?'_ she wondered._ 'Won't you grant me eternal sleep?'_

Opening her eyes, she stared at the night sky for the last time, "I am coming to you, Grandma."

For a brief moment, she thought she saw a hooded person in dark purple. Could it possibly be Death? Whenever someone is close to dying, it is said that they could see the Death God or his servants. However, the vision of the hooded person disappeared. Was it just her imagination? Well, why does it matter anyways?

Her past, her memories, her existence... Her hopes and dreams, her life... Let everything be completely covered in white. Letting out a long sigh, the girl closed her eyes as her sight turned pitch black. Tears streaming down as they freezes on her cheeks before falling to the ground. What was seen as white has now gone dark.

* * *

In the cabin in the woods, the white haired lady was mixing a bunch of herbs, making medicine for a client of hers with a mortar and pestle. The client is a single mother who've fallen ill due to being unable to buy medicine herself. With the poor having to pay taxes, it was hard for anyone to look after themselves, especially when without money. The client has children who would wait anxiously by her bedside, crying and fearing for their mother's worsen illness. Naturally, her heart pities the family.

Perhaps it's because of her good will or her memories of being a mother once, that she desperately wanted to help others. No children should have to cry or feel uneasy over the misfortunes of their life. After pouring the medicine into a glass vial, the ethereal woman prepared to bring a meal for the family. They were so poor and barely had anything to eat. Preparing a basket full of bread, jam, and cottage cheese, the witch covered the basket with a large napkin after adding slices of dessert.

Before going outside, the witch saw the snow falling to the ground. After putting on a cloak and taking the basket along with the glass vial, the witch step outside of her hut. Living in this forest for nearly two years now, she was given the title of the Forest Witch. Heading to the Pumpkin Farm, the Forest Witch took a fairly large pumpkin with her, setting it down on a clear road.

Summoning her Magic Glass Wand, the witch stared at the magical item in her hands. It's a cheap imitation - a replica. Still, it holds sentimental values to her. It reminded the woman of the times when she once helped Cinderellas around the world in her other life. Gently tapping the tip of the wand on the pumpkin, the orange round squash plant grow and grow, transforming into a golden carriage! A few of the woodland animals arrived, curious and in awe of the witch's magic. Seeing that she has company, she smiled as some approached her.

Kneeling down and picking a squirrel up, she softly spoke, "I need your help. Do you think you can lend a witch like me some assistance?"

The woodland creatures all nods in response, happy to aid the Forest Witch. She has protected them from the king ever since she lived in the forest and have always cared for them. They wanted to help her in any way they can. Once the animals formed a line, the Forest Witch waved her Magic Glass Wand, transforming them.

Two mice turned into horses, a squirrel as the footman, and a bird as the coachman. After the magic was finished, the wand disappeared as the Forest Witch gracefully step inside of the carriage with the medicine and the basket in her hands. The carriage moved and she was taken to town a few minutes later. Along the way, the clouds disperse, shedding light in the dark alleyways. As one of the darker alley got illuminated, the carriage was immediately ordered to stop.

"Is something wrong, Miss?" the coachman questioned.

The footman opened the door as the beautiful woman steps outside. Right before her eyes was a little girl lying in the cold. The child was partially buried under the snow that she almost missed her if not for her red hair making the girl noticeable. Rushing over to the unconscious child, the Forest Witch knelt down and pulled the girl out of the snow.

Feeling a faint pulse, the woman gasped, _'She's still alive! This poor girl, she's cold to the touch...!'_

"Miss, what seems to be the delay?" the coachman inquired.

"This girl needs help."

"Please, Miss. Her parents are probably out looking for her. Just leave the girl behind and get back into the carriage, please." the coachman insisted.

The Forest Witch turned and gave the transformed bird a disappointed look before turning back to the girl. She was disappointed at the little creature for even suggesting to abandon the child, but she understood why he would even brought up the idea. Many of the woodland animals were afraid of the king and his men. So naturally, they would be wary of any humans, adult or child, to live in their forest.

But this girl needs help and she wasn't going to abandon her and leave her for death. Taking the girl in her arms, the witch proceeds to take the child with her. Once inside the carriage again, she instructed the coachman to drive to her destination. As the woman sat in the carriage, she did her best to warm up the girl. There was no blanket, so she just hugged her tightly.

_'She's so cold. What happened to you, little one?'_ she wondered.

The ride took a few more minutes until it stopped. At that time, the child seemed to come to, stirring a bit.

Taking the basket and the vial with her, the Forest Witch stepped out of the carriage before turning towards the girl, "I'm going to be gone for a while, okay? I won't leave you to die."

_'No!'_ the girl thought in panic.

There was one decent human being who paid attention to her, the only one who shown her some form of affection, something she hasn't felt for a very long time. And now, that person was going to walk away. She cannot let her walk away. Just as the Forest Witch was about to turn around and leave, leaving her inside of the carriage alone, Giselle crawled to the edge to grab hold of the woman's skirt. Feeling a tug, the woman stopped and turned around.

"Please, don't leave me..." she cried, clinging more tightly onto the fabric.

Turning fully to face the girl, the woman leaned over to her and began to gently stroke her head.

"It's okay." she whispered. "It's okay..."

The gentle soothing voice and the soft patting eventually lulled the girl to sleep without her realizing. After a while of stroking the child's head, the Forest Witch stood up and walked away, taking the items requested from her. Entering the front yard of a poor woman's home, the witch knocked on the door. Someone opened it and it was one of the mother's children.

Immediately, he exclaimed, "Mother, it's the Forest Witch! She came to help us! Come in, come in!"

Eagerly, the boy's younger sister joined in, taking her hand and taking her to their mother's room. The woman was bedridden, coughing and moaning in pain. Walking up to the sick woman, the Forest Witch put her basket down while tending to her client.

"Ms. Laura, I'm here." she spoke. "Will you please pour a cup of warm tea for your mother, Victor?"

"Yes, Ms. Forest Witch." the boy, Victor, replied.

"Can you cure her, Ms. Forest Witch?" Ida, the daughter, questioned.

"Do you believe in miracles and magic?" the Forest Witch answered with her own question. After receiving a nod, she smiled, "Then yes."

When Victor returned with a cup of tea, the Forest Witch took out the vial and poured the medicine in before stirring it with a spoon. Adding the powder gave the tea a blue color. Helping Laura to sit up, she gave the single mother the tea. After drinking it, the woman immediately started to feel better.

"Ahh... I-I don't feel so sick anymore." Laura replied. "Thank you, Ms. Forest Witch."

"Oh, please stop. It's nothing much."

"It's because of you, many of the sickly have decreased. Someone who cares for our well-being doesn't deserve the title of a witch. You're more of a wise woman. We are blessed to have you."

"I'm honored, but you don't really have to call me that." the Forest Witch insisted.

"Ms. Forest Witch, as thanks for helping our mother, why don't you stay for dinner?" Victor inquired.

Smiling, she pats the boy's head, "You're very kind to your mother and to strangers, but I must get home now. It's getting late, but I brought you food. It isn't much, but I hope you don't have to starve."

"Thank you, Ms. Forest Witch." Laura thanked as the woman left their house.

"Come back some other time!" Ida shouted.

The witch smiled, giving a little wave before entering the carriage as it drove away after. Very soon, upon reaching her home in the forest, the woman reverted the transformed animals back to their original forms. However, she kept the carriage the way it was, leaving it at the Glassy Lake. Carrying the child inside, the beautiful woman took the girl to her Loft, which was the only room that has a bed. With a wave of her hand, all the green crystals glowed illuminatingly.

Putting the girl in bed, the Forest Witch was about to leave to cook a meal, but the moment she left, the girl started to shiver and whimper in her sleep. At the sight, the woman frowned. Was the girl having a nightmare? Sitting next to the girl and holding her small body in her arms, she hummed a lullaby while gently stroking her head just like she did before in the carriage. A small smile fell on the girl's face. Once she was sure that the child won't shiver or fear for abandonment in her dreams, she tucks the girl in bed before leaving the room.

* * *

When she woke up, she found herself in a room that was unfamiliar to her. It took her a second to realize that she wasn't at home. The confused girl nearly panicked, sitting up immediately. Where is she? Why is she here? How did she get here?

"I see you've waken." a voice softly noted.

Turning her head, she saw a woman standing at the doorway. It was dark over there, so she didn't know who it was. What she did notice was that the beautiful woman had white hair. She gasped. It couldn't be possible, could it?

She whispered quietly, "Grandma?"

The woman got closer as light shined her way. Once illuminated, the girl could see that this mysterious lady wasn't her grandmother. She simply mistaken this lady for her grandmother because of her white hair. The woman carried with her a tray of warm soup and a cup of hot chocolate.

Setting the tray next to her, the woman sat down besides her, "Be sure to eat while it's warm."

Her tone was so gentle and soothing. It wasn't like her father's gruff and easily irritated voice. Giselle stared hesitantly at the food. It smells so good and it doesn't look spoiled. She was reluctant in trying. Yet at the same time, she didn't want to be rude. Taking a spoonful, the girl slowly put the food towards her mouth. It's warm and very delicious!

Could it be a dream? Is she dead? Was she in Paradise? If so, she doesn't want to leave. After all, only Paradise could feel so warm and painless. And this woman, is she an angel? Did she came to take her away from the harsh, cruel world? The woman smiled as she left momentarily to let the girl eat in peace. She was busy eating, she didn't notice the absence in company. After Giselle finished eating, the woman came back to take the tray away. Sitting back in her seat, the Forest Witch looked at Giselle.

"What is your name, child?" she asked. When the girl was reluctant into answering, the woman smiled reassuringly, "Take your time, child."

Getting up, the Forest Witch was about to leave, but Giselle panicked. She quickly leaned over the bed and grab the woman's sleeve, stopping her.

"Don't leave me..." she squeaked, becoming desperate.

That was the second time she pleaded to not be left alone. Whatever the poor thing was experiencing, it was obvious that she lacks the comfort and companionship that most children her age naturally have. Would could have happened to this child? The Forest Witch gave an assuring smile as she listened and stayed, softly patting the girl's head. And so, she sits and waits for the child to speak. The girl was as quiet as a door mouse, but the witch was patient, not pushing her guest for answers.

After thirty minutes passed, the Forest Witch repeated her question, "Do you have a name?"

Slowly trusting the woman, the girl quietly responded, "G-Giselle."

"I found you unconscious in a nook. Tell me, Giselle, why didn't you go home? I'm sure your home will shelter you better than any old nook. Your parents must be worried about you too." the woman questioned.

At the news, Giselle frowned. So she is still alive. This wasn't a dream nor was she dead. As for the woman, if she wasn't an angel sent from Paradise, then surely she must be a kind fairy.

"You're wrong." the girl shook her head. "No one would missed me."

"Oh? Why would you say that?"

"Because..."

The girl began to explain her tale. About her mother's affair and divorce... How her father was full of grief and later alcoholism... How he would beat her for not selling matches... How her grandmother died. However, there were some parts where she would gloss over. She wasn't ready or willing to tell in detail. So, she kept some parts to herself. When she finished, she looked up at the woman. The witch had a serious expression on her face.

"I see..."

"I'm... Afraid of going back home." Giselle admitted.

"Giselle, if it will make you feel better, would you like to stay with me for a while?" the Forest Witch offered.

"Really?" the girl questioned.

"Yes. As much as you like... If that's what you want."

Giselle felt an emotion that she hasn't felt for a long time. Hope. She couldn't let the opportunity pass when someone so kind had offered her that chance.

"Thank you, um..." she trailed off, realizing that she doesn't know the woman's name.

She had introduced herself, but her savior haven't. The woman blinked before she lightly laughed, understanding the situation. Although she doesn't have a name and have always referred herself as the Forest Witch, not having an actual name can be a problem. Especially when it's hard to addressed one another without one. People have given her titles, calling her the "White Lady" or "Frau Holle", but she didn't want to use those names.

She wishes to pay respect to the actual figure Mother Holle, so she won't be using that name. The title White Lady is a bit inconvenient. Placing a comforting touch on the girl's shoulders, for the first time, Giselle felt a tiny hint of warmth that she hasn't felt for a long time.

"You may call me Anneliese." the Forest Witch replied.

"Ms. Anneliese, would it be too much to ask for a request?" Giselle asked slowly, cautious and prepared for her request to be declined.

"Of course not, dear. What is it you want?" she gently inquired.

"Can... Can you give me a hug?"

"Come."

Anneliese smiled a warm smile and slowly pulled the girl into an embrace. Feeling the warm, comforting feeling of being embraced by the arms of such a beautiful person in appearance and personality, Giselle let out a happy, yet tired sigh. She can feel light returning to her. That special gleam started to slowly return to her eyes as they shine with hope.

"Thank you." the girl replied shakily as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**1) Ida is a German name that makes work or labor.**

**2) I know, I know. I wasn't planning on giving the Forest Witch a name, but during development of this chapter, I realized what would Giselle have called her before the witch adopts her? There has to be time for Giselle to grow attach in order to call her Grandma. Until then, how could she go all those days without addressing the nameless witch? Sure, we can go without addressing someone by their name, but that can't last forever. It would also be a bit rude to not address using a name.**

**3) As for the name, I picked Anneliese because it's an A name like Amelia, comes from German origin, and it means grace. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Surprise, surprise! Hi everyone. Didn't expect seeing a chapter, right? Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But please, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Light Known as Hope

The winter when they first met, when she was saved. The eight year old found her new environment to be very weird. Usually, her environment involved cold, alcohol, negativity, and a father who would constantly yell at her. But the Forest Witch was different. She's kind, sweet, and very beautiful. She's also calm and treat everything with a gentle touch. It was foreign to her, yet she was accepting of this new change.

Under Anneliese's care, Giselle would be given new, beautiful dresses to wear. Her new schedule is something she's not used to either. For the first three days, the girl stayed in bed for the woman refuses to let her work when she has yet to recover.

It was strange, not having to wake up early and go to work. Unlike her normal routine at her old home, she was forced to stay in bed and sleep. Anneliese has been very kind to her, serving her warm food and giving her extra clothes. She could tell that the woman is very different from a normal person. Why, the girl would often see the woman tending to her Pumpkin Farm and feeding the forest animals. She's feeding them right now.

As the witch waved goodbye to her forest friends, she caught sight of the girl's red hair from the corner of her eyes. Seeing that the woman have seen her, Giselle quickly became embarrassed, immediately ducking under the covers. Anneliese lightly laughed at the girl before turning her attention back to her work. Once she does, however, her smile dropped into a serious expression. For these past few days, that girl has displayed things that children her age shouldn't have.

_'She doesn't like the authority of those higher than her. She is afraid of abuse...'_

Even under her hospitality, the witch can sense that the girl doesn't fully trust her. That fragile hope was ready for another calamity should it happen. And even though the girl had told her the story, the witch can't truly understand her since she hadn't gone through it. She hasn't gone through that experience herself, huh? Well, that is true. However, on the other side...

"Amelia..." she muttered. "Though we never faced the wrath of people, the children that we take care of definitely have."

Surely, the enchantress must have hurt her son... Not the same way as the girl's father, but... The little boy must have felt unloved... Shaking her head, Anneliese hoped that her other self would quickly realize the harm in her actions of reviving her love.

_It's only natural that once life starts, it will have to end eventually..._

On the fourth day, Giselle has recovered enough to work again. Still, her new schedule was vastly different from her old one. After she waked in the morning, the first she would do is... What would she do? She doesn't know or have any idea. As she was about to leave the cabin, the Forest Witch noticed her. Immediately, she stops her, bringing out a jacket for her to put on. The girl found the interaction so different compared to her old home. It was so... Refreshing.

Though the girl insisted on working, the witch knew that the girl was still trapped in her old cycle. She hoped that - by giving the child time to settle down - she would slowly grew accustom to her new life in a new environment. But knowing the nature of the girl, the Forest Witch made her a promise. Tomorrow, she will put the girl to work.

"Don't assume that my chores are hard. I only care for effort." Anneliese replied.

"Okay."

* * *

The next day, Giselle woke up in the morning to begin her new work. The Forest Witch greets her with breakfast and after breakfast has been finished, the witch would asked - not demand - for the girl to start her chores. Giselle doesn't argue. Her new daily routine was very simple. The housework involves putting the bread in the oven, shaking the apples from the apple trees, and fluffing the bed. After work would be dinner and straight to bed. Very simple tasks, a bit tedious, but she doesn't mind. The witch made it look fun.

The work wasn't hard just as the girl had been told, but even if she struggled, the woman would always come to her aid. When it was close to dinnertime, Anneliese would instruct her on what to do. During the past four days, she would just set the table. But the witch wanted to set up a challenge. Tonight, she will help the girl with cooking.

"Giselle, please come over here." Anneliese called out.

"Yes, Ms. Anneliese." Giselle replied, running into the kitchen.

"I want to teach you on how to cook. Today, I'll show you how to bake a cake. Watch carefully." the witch began to crack the eggs and measure the flour. "Now, you try it."

She move aside to let the girl try. Giselle was worried, afraid of making a mistake or many mistakes. She was able to measure the flour, but when it comes to cracking eggs, there were little pieces of shells.

"Oh..." Giselle sighed in disappointment.

"It's okay, just try again." Anneliese assures.

Feeling encouraged, Giselle started to crack more eggs as the witch watches on. Once she was sure that the girl got the idea, the witch simply stood by, instructing - not intervening - as the girl started to do things by herself. Anneliese taught the child on how to mix the batter, pouring it onto the pan, and baking it into the oven. While the cake was being baked, the duo started cooking dinner. They were going to have soup tonight.

Just like with dessert, Anneliese instructed Giselle on what to do. From turning on the stove and stirring the pot. As she listened and done the cooking, Giselle felt... Uplifting. She never cook before back at home... Because... Her father never really taught her. All she knew was to sell matches.

_Suddenly, the girl felt like she was lost in the void. It was dark and there was a chill in the air. Mist started to gathered as it formed into a tall figure. It wasn't the Forest Witch. It... Was her father!_

_"What are you doing?!"_

_"F-Father?"_

_"Are you being lazy? Return home immediately! Or I'll be angry!"_

_"Y-You're not real!"_

_"Oh, I'm not real, am I? You'll never be able to escape me!"_

_"N-Noo!"_

"Giselle?" Anneliese spoke.

"Huh?" Giselle blinked, seeing her surroundings.

Taking her eyes off from the pot, the girl stirred too hard and some of the liquid started to spill. Her caretaker took notice and immediately pulled Giselle away. After the little spill, the Forest Witch turned to her little student.

"Were you hurt?" she asked, checking for any signs of injury.

"No," Giselle shook her head. "...But your hand."

The woman looked down to the redness on her skin. Some of the spilled hot liquid must have contacted on her hand, burning it. The pain wasn't too bad, though it did stings after she realized the small injury.

"Oh. No matter, it can be treated." the woman assured, going to the sink to wash her hand with cool water.

After applying cold liquid, the witch went to the cabinet to get some medical herbs. She quickly made a special paste that can heal burns and apply a small dab onto her hand before bandaging it.

Intrigued, Giselle questioned, "Ms. Anneliese, why didn't you used magic?"

"I could, but I chose not to use my magic for something petty. You should only use magic when you really need it." the witch answered. "Now, let's resume with the cooking, shall we?"

Worried of another possible accident, the girl frowned at the idea of trying again, doubting in her abilities. If she made more mistakes, then more accidents will occurred. The Forest Witch might begin to get tired of her... And then she'll abandon her too. Instead of that, the girl rather not try. Looking at the woman, Giselle silently shook her head. When asked again, she gave a response.

"What if I make another accident?"

"It's okay to make accidents, dear. Everyone always make accidents. It's how we learn." Anneliese assured. Still seeing the girl's hesitance, she insisted, "Try again. I'll help when you need it."

Though unsure with herself, Giselle gave a little nod before resuming with the cooking, stirring the pot again as the woman watched. There was a reason why the witch is teaching the girl how to cook while she is young. One, so the poor girl won't starve while she is away helping people. Two, so she'll become experienced in cooking. You'll never know unless you try. There... Was another reason. Suppose she could no longer be in this world anymore. How could she leave without teaching the girl how to take care of herself? Until that day does come, she will be here, continuing to help the girl as much as she has to.

After hearing her story, the woman felt sorry for the poor child. She wanted to truly take her away from her bad home... But as long as Giselle still hold her terrible memories, she wouldn't be able to move on. She wouldn't be able to put her past behind and move on to the future. If that keeps up, could one say that she truly found a place to call home? So, for now, the witch will wait as long as it takes. Nothing is ever good if it's rushed.

At the end of the day, after dinner and dessert, Anneliese compliment on the girl's hard work and had her take a nice warm bath as her reward. Not complaining, Giselle went to the bathroom and started to fill the tub with hot water. Once the water reached near the top, the girl turned the faucet off and draw the curtains. Taking her hair out of its braid and disrobing, Giselle got into the quite spacious tub and started washing herself.

She still wasn't used to bathing in hot water despite she has been taking them for the last four days since she stayed here. Normally, her father would take all the hot water for himself, leaving her with cold water. It was actually refreshing in a way and a nice change from the water she was used to. As she was lost in thought - possibly due to the steam - a knock can be heard.

"Y-Yes?"

The door opened and the girl could see the silhouette of the Forest Witch from the curtains. She seems to have put something down.

"Giselle? I've left you some fresh clothes. You should find them on the stool."

"Thank you, Ms. Anneliese." Giselle replied as she could hear the door closing.

As she washed her hair, rubbing the sweet-scented shampoo on her hair and combing the vibrant red strands with her fingers, Giselle returned to her thoughts. She keeps on thinking on the past, going back and forth between her father and caretaker. Her father is human, someone who was once kind, but turned abusive. Anneliese is not a fairy like she had initially thought, but a good witch. How can someone as kind and gentle as her be comparable to a wicked person of folklore? The title of a witch isn't befitting.

After washing away the shampoo from her hair and finished taking her bath, the girl wrapped her bath towel around her small body before getting out of the tub. Drying herself and letting the water get absorbed, she put on her nightgown before stepping out of the bathroom.

Going to the Loft, Giselle saw the witch already making the bed for her. She has been staying in this room since her stay, but from what she knew, it was her caretaker's room. Part of her felt bad for taking the woman's room even though she didn't mind and insisted that the girl doesn't have to worry about it too much.

While Anneliese left to get something, Giselle's eyes trailed to the scissors sitting on the book shelves. The witch would used those scissors to collect the herbs just a few feet away from the foot of the bed. Remembering her detestable hair color, the girl felt tempted to take those scissors. After all, everything bad had happened to her was because of her hair color. If she cuts them... No one would hurt her again, right?

The Forest Witch just came into the room with a new blanket to stop and see the girl grabbing most of her hair, positioning it in between the two shape blades. She was about to cut it! Rushing over, Anneliese intervened, grabbed the scissors to stop the girl. There was a struggle, but she eventually pulled them away from Giselle's grasp.

"Giselle, why were you planning to cut your hair?" Anneliese questioned. "Not just that, but these scissors are sharp. You could have really hurt yourself if you're not careful!"

"I'm sorry..." she murmured meekly. "I don't like my hair. People have avoided me because of its color..."

The Forest Witch's expression softens as she gently stroke the girl's head before lifting her chin up so she can look at her.

"You shouldn't hate something so trivial. Do you want to know something? I like your hair color."

"Really?"

"Yes. The color reminds me of a phoenix, a beautiful fiery creature that rises from its ashes." the woman explained. "To be honest, it was because of your red hair that I was able to find you."

"But... What if I don't need my red hair to change?" Giselle asked innocently.

"You're fine just the way you are. Beside, it would be ashamed to cut such beautiful hair." Anneliese remarked.

Getting up, the witch put the scissors back on the book shelves, taking a hairbrush instead. Sitting on the rocking chair, she had Giselle sat on her lap while she brushed the girl's long hair. Once her hair is all soft and silky, Anneliese began humming a song and lulled the child to sleep. Looking at her sleeping figure, the witch stopped her humming as she moves Giselle onto the bed.

_'It's not that change is bad. It can make you strong, but that isn't what you need. What you really need is so much love and care. You're perfect just the way you are.'_

Giving the child a kiss, she whispered, "Sweet dreams, Giselle."

* * *

Days passed, weeks... Mid way in the winter season, Giselle has gotten used to her new routine as well as her new home. The Forest Witch has given her a variety of chores to do, which is a good change compared to simply selling matches. Her life is slowly changing. Dull and boring to bright and exciting. Even though she never asked for anything in return, Anneliese would give her three golden coins for allowance.

The witch believes in hard work will be greatly rewarded. However, she can't really spoil the girl too much. Giving her new clothes were fine, but suppose the child would want something, she would have to earn it while under her care. Spoiling her wouldn't set a good example, for she might feel entitled. And that is not a result the Forest Witch would want. Hard work pays off and compensations come in different shapes and sizes.

During her stay, Giselle has fully grown accustomed to her chores. Her love and trust for her caretaker grow with each passing day. However, that doesn't mean that she has gotten over with the past. At the time when the halted pile of snow hasn't melted yet, the girl had a troubled mind.

She was staring deeply to the unknown, her mind currently not with her. In her hands was a glass of water. She was contemplating over something and was in deep thought. Whatever she was thinking, it was interrupted by the Forest Witch who was calling out to her. Snapping out of her thought, Giselle accidentally dropped her glass of water as the glass shatters and liquid spilled to the ground.

"Ah...! I'm sorry." she looked up, her eyes sinking in despair. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Giselle?"

"AAAHHHHH!"

The dark setting, the broken glass pieces... After that would be a beating. Triggered by her old traumatic experience, she began to apologize over and over again. It came out so naturally since she had done it out of habit. Getting on her knees, the child attempted to pick up the broken pieces. Having to witness the girl react in a panic, it was then that the witch came to know of the darkness that was sown in the child's heart. Darkness that shouldn't have been sown there in the first place.

"Stop, Giselle! Don't touch that!" Anneliese replied.

The girl cut her finger, but she didn't care. She has to pick up the broken pieces despite her dainty little hands are getting cut all over.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Please, don't punish me!" she murmured.

"Giselle..." the woman felt her heart breaking for the girl as she tried to come closer.

Looking up, the child's eyes widen in fear. Big, ominous hands of her father was reaching out for her. It was those hands that would beat her and handle her roughly. The poor thing didn't realized that it was just the kind, loving figure of the Forest Witch trying to comfort her.

"NOOOO!" Giselle freaked out, screaming and crying.

"Giselle!" Anneliese exclaimed, trying to snap the girl out of it.

"If I don't pick up the pieces, I'll be punished for sure!" she cried hysterically.

The resulting abuse from her drunk old man. Her mind was in such a fragile state that it was too hard to watch. But the girl was suffering so much. Looking up again, Giselle saw one of the those ominous hands slowly raising up in the air. She was going to get slapped! She has to hurry and clean up. Hurry, hurry, hurry, or be punished! Red in her hands, but it doesn't matter! Pain, but ignore it.

_'Don't cry, don't cry, or he will yell at you!'_

Just when she was about to pick up another piece, the Forest Witch was about to bring her hand down... The girl saw it and froze in fear. She was going to get slapped! She was going to get punished for sure! No, no, no! Not again! It's not safe! She's not safe! After what felt like eternity, the witch finally brought her hand down... And swat the piece of broken glass away from the child's bloody hands. Giselle was stunned, snapping back to reality.

"Huh?"

She blinked, staring at the broken glass that was swatted away from her hands. She was still stunned, feeling the Forest Witch grabbing her wrist, dragging her to her feet and pulling her away from the broken mess. She limply followed, eyes still glued at the glass pieces before turning to look at the witch.

Although she couldn't see her eyes, she could feel it. The woman has this pained, almost frustrated expression... Probably. But why? Was she mad at her? Just outside of the Loft, Anneliese pushed Giselle to sit down on the rocking chair before disappearing to the room next door. She was collecting some herbs to make a healing ointment. Despite the child has settled down, she has not spoken a word since her breakdown.

The quietness worried the witch as she returns with the ointment. Dabbing a little bit of the oily cream onto the girl's hands, she can tell that the child had wince. This type of oil can sting when reacting to bacteria that has found its way through open wounds. But the woman found it puzzling that the girl didn't cry.

_'I can't cry. If I do, I'll be punished for sure.'_ the child laments as the Forest Witch bandaged her hands.

"Giselle, it's okay to cry once in a while." Anneliese spoke gently. "Bottling up your feelings is unhealthy and is not good for you. Do you understand?"

The girl nodded, understanding that the woman's tone wasn't out of anger, but out of concern. Her lips trembled as tears fall and trailed down her face. Finally, she cried, letting out all her pain and anguish.

"WAAHHHHH...!"

The Forest Witch watched, pitying at the sight of the wailing face of the poor girl. It has been so long since she last cried out of her own volition. It felt strange, but it was also something she need. Suddenly, she hugged the witch, wrapping her tiny arms tightly around the woman's waist as she continue to sob. Crying and crying, breathing air so fast, she was sure to hyperventilate.

"There, there..." she patted the girl's back. Stroking the girl's head as she soothed her, "Shh... It's okay, Giselle. It's okay. Shh..."

After fifteen minutes of crying, the child's sobs eventually faded into sniffles. She finally calmed down, but now have a case of hiccups. Sometime later, Anneliese made hot chocolate, intending to give it to the girl.

"Thank - hic - you." she mumbled. "...Grandma."

Immediately after her thanks, Giselle gasped before another hiccup escapes her throat. She called her "grandma". Could it be possible that because this woman has shown her so much kindness, that she was reminded of the kindness of her biological grandmother? Is that why she projected the vision of her grandmother onto this woman?

The Forest Witch apparently didn't seem to hear it. That was a relief to the girl. It would be a bit embarrassing if the woman had heard her. After Anneliese took away the empty mug, she gently took the girl to her Loft. Tucking the child in bed, the witch began to hum a lullaby, closing her eyes. From old memories, she recalled singing this song once to a little wooden puppet. The boy had trouble sleeping too and it was this lullaby she used to sing to help soothe his worries as he sleeps.

Looking at Giselle for a brief moment, Anneliese continued to sing. Of course, over time, she had long forgotten the words, but never the melody. Perhaps if she used a little bit of magic, the song can heal any sadden heart. After reaching the end of the melody, the witch opened her eyes to see the girl already asleep. Smiling, she was about to leave when Giselle started to whimper in her sleep. It was just like when she had saved her on New Year's.

Wishing to understand, Anneliese decided to take a small peek. Placing a hand on the girl's forehead, the witch concentrated as visions flashed in her mind. Images of her father and the beatings come and go. It was so overbearing that even Anneliese pulled away from the memories, backing up all the way against the book shelves. Gathering herself together, the witch returned her gaze at the pitiful girl, feeling sorry for her.

Buried under all that pain and sorrow... Was a festering amount of wrath. That was also concerning. Yet, it was something she was all too familiar with. In another life, it happened to her when she was a different person. That sorrow and anguish eventually led to anger and hate. It's understandable for her back then, but this girl is just a child. To experience something like that for her age, it was worrisome. So, using a small amount of magic, she calmed the girl, melting that nightmarish memories into pleasant dreams to ease her mind. After feel assured based on Giselle's spreading smile, the Forest Witch stroked her head.

"I will make sure you don't follow the same path as I-" she stops herself, shaking her head. "As the woman I once was."

Leaving her room, Anneliese headed for the Arcane Lab. Pulling out a chair, she sat in front of her desk and began to craft something with her hands. It was a tiny music box for Giselle. Perhaps one day, this lullaby will help her when she's not around. After a while of tinkering, she stops. The witch had heard what Giselle had slipped.

_"Thank - hic - you... Grandma."_

A faint smile is on her face. Maybe... It was time to give the girl what she wanted. A family whom will love her.

* * *

**1) I'm sure you guys simply wanted a chapter where it's pure happiness, right? Sadly, it can't be completely happy, can it? Especially in Giselle's case. Abuse doesn't just disappear after a few months of living peacefully in the forest.**

**2) Take the bread out of the oven, shaking the apples from the trees, and fluffing the bed? Sound familiar to anyone?**

**This is a happy chapter, nonetheless. Expect more happy interactions until... Near the end. See you guys later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh you guys. Every chapter I post, it appears to be better than the last, is that so? Prove me wrong! Of course, there are still many questions, is there? Relax! After all, we have seven more chapters after this one to explore all the questions you have. Here's what I call the "teaching important lessons" chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Time of Change

With spring's arrival, her life was brought anew. The snow was melting as flowers began to blossom from their slumber. Having woke up, Giselle yawned, looking a bit daze before getting out of bed. It has been a few weeks since that time when she fully trusted the Forest Witch after her display of affection. Honestly, things here have gotten peaceful and her life changed for the better. As she left the Loft to join her caretaker for breakfast, Anneliese laughed much to her confusion.

"Nice bedhead." she remarked.

Flustered with the way she had presented herself, Giselle immediately ran back to the Loft to brush out her hair before returning to the table after having it all nice and silky. Once breakfast was out of the way, the Forest Witch called out her name.

"Yes?"

"Giselle, I once asked if you wanted to stay here of your own free will and I must ask now... Are you happy?" Anneliese inquired.

"Yes! I have been the most happiest living here!" the girl exclaimed.

A smile crept on the woman's face. A warm, loving smile. Standing up, the Forest Witch left the room for a while before returning with a small gift bag in her hands. Placing the mysterious bag on the table, she gave a look at Giselle.

"Take a look."

Pulling the bag closer to her, Giselle leaned over to take a peek of the content inside. There was a small box at the bottom of the bag, buried by tissue paper. Taking the tiny box out, the girl opened it. Excitement, anticipation filled her mind. She never received a gift for a long time. What she saw is a golden chain necklace. It was triangular shaped with a heart in it. It took a moment, but Giselle eventually jumped in joy. It was an adoption necklace!

Looking at her caretaker in awe, Giselle asked, "I'm going to be adopted?"

Anneliese lightly laugh, "It wouldn't be the same without you. And... I have grown fond of you. From these few months, I've seen you as family. So why not make it official?"

The girl gasped in delight. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Running up to the Forest Witch, she jumped and wrapped her arms around the woman. This has been the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to her.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, Ms. Anneliese!" she beamed.

"However, I have one request from you." the Forest Witch added. This puzzled Giselle as she broke the embrace to look at her. "You have to call me by what you want the most."

"Then... May I call you 'Grandma'?" Giselle questioned shyly.

"Of course." Anneliese smiled.

Renewed with happiness, Giselle embraced her again, "I love you, Grandma!"

* * *

It has been a few days since Giselle has been adopted. Looking at a vanity mirror, she stared at her adoption necklace around her neck. She still couldn't believe it. It still doesn't seem real... Regardless, she has been happy for these past few days. However, something was bothering her.

Her father.

There would be moments, especially in her nightmares, when he would appear to her - taunting her. The girl would tell her new grandmother of her troubling mind. To resolve this problem, Anneliese had thought that it was best to pay the old man a visit.

Despite Giselle doesn't want to, she needed this. Perhaps facing her father can help her move on. It wasn't something the witch wanted to do herself, not wanting to subject the girl to anymore bad memories. However, if there is one thing she learned during her travels around the world, it's that properly concluding relationships will be the best for both parties.

Who knows? Maybe after a few months, the man had changed. So, there they were... At the doorstep of the familiar Matchstick Shop. From Giselle's old memories, it has changed. It looked more... Broken. As Anneliese knocked on the door, the girl hid behind her. Footsteps can be heard until the door open.

Claude has changed indeed, but not the good kind. He looks worst than before. The Forest Witch blinked, not surprised at all. From Giselle's story, she couldn't expect any less. The man has gotten even fatter than before. He has even lost most of his hair. From his appearance, he looks more like a man in his fifties than late twenties, early thirties.

Seeing her father glaring at her, the girl whimpered, further hiding behind her grandmother's back. Directing his gaze at the stranger in front of him, the man examined the woman before giving a snort.

"Who are you?" he rudely grumbled at her.

The woman bowed a little bit as she introduces herself, "Greetings, Mr. Claude. I'm Anneliese, but I'm mostly known as the Forest Witch."

"Heh! Is that so?" the man nonchalantly replied. "What do you want?"

"I simply wanted to tell you that Giselle will be living with me from now on." she places a gentle hand on the child's head to calm her nerves.

"Well, good riddance to you, you little punk!" Claude growled at Giselle. "And you! I don't give a **** with who or what you are! I don't care if you adopt this ****ing brat! What I do care is that you two get out of my land!"

Staring at the man with a serious expression, the Forest Witch studied him. She can see that he wasn't always like this. This man was once happy, but the loss of his love caused him to be like this. His grief caused him to be wrathful and he directs all his anger towards the closest person he had... His own daughter.

Just like she once did... She could see her old self through this man. Memories that were once hers - they now belong to her old self, her other half. Leaving the tempered man, the duo began to leave. At the sound of the door slammed behind them, those old memories began to flood right back. She was once a mother, but she became an observer.

* * *

_During her travels, the Forest Witch would often wonder about the enchantress and her son. How were they doing? Feeling the need to know, the witch returned to her birth place. In the Mirror World, she wandered until she found that familiar cottage. Before she could enter, however, someone was approaching. So, the witch hid nearby to see that it was Amelia._

_Immediately, the Forest Witch felt her life depleting. ___Originally, the Godmother forsaken her after witnessing her husband's death. Years after, now that the Forest Witch returned, she felt weak. _It was as if the enchantress is subconsciously calling for her other half to return. Half of her powers to return. But not just calling for half of her powers to return, but to destroy what's left of the good in her soul. She knew that it wasn't safe to be near the dark Godmother, but she wants to know... Of the life she and her son are living.  
_

_Having seen the woman who given birth to her enter the cottage, the nameless witch followed and watched in silence as Amelia called out his name._

_"Pinocchio!" the woman yelled._

_Timidly, the little puppet boy descended from the stairs. He dared not say anything, simply staring at the ground to avoid looking at his mother in the eyes. Still, it wouldn't be polite to not say anything, so he tried to speak._

_"Y-Yes, Mom?"_

_"What have you been doing?"_

_"S-Staying home, Mom."_

_"Goodness, have you chosen not to help me? Need I have to remind you whose fault it is for our broken family?!"_

_"N-No, Mom." the boy whimpered._

_"Look up when I speaking to you!" Amelia yelled as she stared down at her son's trembling body. "Do you not care about your father? Must you make me do all the work? Or is it that you take pleasure in seeing me suffer every day?"_

_"No! No, Mom!" Pinocchio denies._

_"I just about had it! All of this! I'm tired of this! I hate feeling so miserable!" Amelia huffed. "If only your father was alive, we could have been happy."_

_Suddenly, the boy looked down again, mumbling, "I'm sorry..."_

_He then took off, running towards the door._

_"Pinocchio!" the enchantress called out, but the puppet has already run away. _

_Sobbing in anguish, whether it was from the loss of Geppetto or having drove her son out of home, the woman fell to her knees. It was from this vulnerability that the Forest Witch can sense a hint of remorse. Perhaps it was because she was present? Or maybe the Godmother knew that the boy wasn't entirely at fault. Sadden, the nameless witch left the cottage, having already felt too drained to stay. So, she decided to follow Pinocchio. He didn't go far, having stopped at the __Pumpkin Patch._

_As she got near, the fragment of Amelia's goodness stayed close to the child, wondering what she could do. __The boy had tears in his eyes, guilt was looming over him. Obviously, there were no signs of physical abuse. It seems that his mother had only verbally hurt him. Despite the woman was glad that the child wasn't harmed, she also knew that words can leave scars worse than any injuries. Looking at the boy, she felt pity for him and __wanted to comfort him, but she couldn't. _

_She's not Amelia. It's not that she no longer loves this boy, but who is he to her? As an entirely different entity, he is not her son. ___She only has attachments because she shared the enchantress' memories prior to her corruption. Besides, who was she to have the rights to step in and intervene with other's lives? _Still, she wishes to help and understand what happened._

_However, when she reached out to the boy, her hand passes through him. Surprise, the Forest Witch retracted her hand, staring at it in confusion._

_'Why? Why can't I interact with him?'_

_Then, she remembered something crucial. During Amelia's conversation with Pinocchio, neither acknowledged her presence. That did seem odd. They didn't seem to see her. Was it because her powers were waning? Was it because Amelia is the dominant soul and so she is unseen? Or... Could it be that she doesn't identify herself as Amelia, so she cannot interact with the people residing in the Mirror World?_

_A cricket nearby was chirping. Wanting to help, even through indirect method, the Forest Witch enchanted the cricket so it may talk. Delighted, the green insect flew in front of the crying boy.  
_

_"Hello, young lad!"_

_"Who... Who are you?" the child questioned._

_"My name is Jiminy Cricket! So, tell me Pinocchio, why are you sad?"_

_"I'm not sad." he lied, causing his nose to grow._

_"Now, now, Pinoke! It's not good to keep things inside. Especially when you lie about what you truly feel. Come, might as well tell the truth." Jiminy chided._

_Very soon, the boy broke down, explaining everything._

_"E-Everything is my fault! It's all my fault!" he cried. "Everywhere I go, someone I love dies or I bring misery to others! It's my fault that Dad died and it's my fault that Mom is the way she is! I-It's all my fault."_

_"Oh, come now, Pinocchio. It's not your fault." the cricket comforted._

_"B-But it is..." the puppet insisted. "Mom hates me. Oh, Jiminy, why must I be different than all of Dad's other puppets?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Why must I have feelings? Why must I feel things that I don't want to feel?"_

_"That's being human, Pinocchio."_

_"Then I wished I wasn't human! I rather be an empty creation that is incapable of feeling emotions. That way... I wouldn't feel so much pain here." the boy directed to his chest.  
_

_As she watched, the Forest Witch felt sadness in her own heart. Yes. Feeling sadness and pain is a terrible thing. It hurts and it breaks all hearts. That's what it means to be human. That is the lesson for beings of inhuman birth. They would always suffer during conflict, but must learn how to cope with such feelings._

_For a while, she would watch over Pinocchio, but not once did she interact with him. During those lonely nights when Amelia is away, searching for Cinderella, he would be crying and blaming himself for his father's death and other misfortunes he believed himself at fault. __She couldn't do anything to help him, only offering a conscious to help aid the boy later in life. __Eventually... The Forest Witch couldn't stay any longer. Staying too long in the Mirror World with Amelia unwittingly draining her of her life, the witch soon made her departure, leaving her old life behind her.  
_

* * *

Looking back at it...

Are people who would harm their children truly detestable? Would that logic still stand if those people have faced misfortune? People who felt betrayed, cursed others, hurt others... Are they really evil? If so, wouldn't she be blamed too since she was once that woman?

As Anneliese leaves with Giselle, the woman made a vow to herself - to not repeat the same mistakes like she did in the past. She will love this child. She won't watch helplessly if the girl needs company. Taking her hand, they left the Countryside. As for the memories of her former life... These memories that are technically hers and not at the same time... It was better to not claim them. Therefore, she'll stop relying on them. After all, they truly belong to the enchantress, not her.

_'The old and new must walk different paths. I'm not Amelia, but Anneliese. I mustn't think about the past, but my future. The spring season blossom new life after the lifeless winter, therefore, I'll do the same.'_

The woman shifted her thoughts to something else that has been bothering her mind. The man - Claude - has this strange aura around him. The level of his anger and grief were abnormal. She can also sense it. An evil rooted deep in the man's soul. It's the same kind of evil she sees in the laziness in others. Surely, the man has become a victim of intense wrath, but she could do nothing about it. She doesn't have the power to strip him of the evil entity currently inhabiting his body. Looking at Giselle, she made a second vow. She'll protect the child from the evil that threatens her happiness. That she can make sure.

Taking the girl back to the forest, Anneliese started to apologized, "I'm sorry that you have to see your father in a more worsen state."

"It's okay. I'm not too bothered seeing Father again." the girl insisted.

However, the witch was concern that the anger and sorrow was building up despite she wasn't verbally saying it. Though she doesn't recommend it, venting out one's frustrations could make them feel better. It's simply the matter of getting rid of negativity compared to doing it out of spite. So, Anneliese decided to surprise Giselle with a beautiful meadow.

The girl gasped in awe at the vast field. It's so beautiful! Almost like a garden! A heavenly "Garden of Paradise". As Giselle rushed to pick and smell the flowers, she briefly wondered if this was what Paradise would look like. Clear skies, fields of flowers that continues to stretch. Gathering as much plants as she can, she returns to her grandmother's side, giving her a bouquet.

"You're very sweet, my little phoenix." Anneliese smiled, patting her head.

Giselle smiled, enjoying the kind gesture until she notice something floating in the water. Excited at seeing a new type of plant, the girl hold her grandmother's hand and took her to the pond. Once they reached the edge, she pointed at the white petals.

"Look, look, Grandma! What are these flowers? They're floating on water!" she excitedly exclaimed.

"Those are water lilies." the witch explained.

"Waa!" the girl continue to stare at the flowers.

The two of them stayed at the meadow for a while until it was time for them to go home. Seeing that her granddaughter has already made better memories in comparison to earlier and her love for this place, the Forest Witch considered on taking her back here one day.

By the time they returned to the hut, it was already evening. Looking at the clock, there was still time to go out. After dressing up to hide their hair colors, the two of them went to town. For Giselle, she became nervous. It was this town that she has terrible memories of. Why was her grandmother taking her here? Having entered a shop, the Forest Witch was buying a few items after having Giselle wait for her outside. Once the woman paid for the items, they left the shop and return home.

* * *

Back at the hut, Anneliese took Giselle to the Loft. There, she began to pick a fairytale to read for the girl as compensation for taking her to see her father earlier this day. One story is enough for bedtime. After the girl dressed in her nightgown, she waited as her grandmother open the book.

To teach her granddaughter an important lesson, the Forest Witch asked her a question, "Giselle, do you know what I dislike the most?"

"No." the girl innocently answered.

The woman addresses the issue, "There are three things that I don't like. The first is sorrow, which could lead to the other two that I don't like; laziness and anger."

"...Oh."

With a gentle smile, Anneliese elaborated, "It's okay to feel sad, angry, or not in the mood to do something sometimes. However, it's not good to have those feelings stay for a very long time. Keeping those feelings would only hurt you and the people around you."

"I understand." Giselle replied.

The Forest Witch gave a little nod. She hoped that by teaching this lesson, the child will soon lose that wrathful feeling that is growing inside of her. She's not expecting her to lose negativity in a day. In fact, she should lose that feeling at her own pace. Looking at the book in her hands, the woman turned to look at her granddaughter. Right now, the girl needs happy memories to replace bed experiences. It will take time, but she'll nurture the girl until she can regain her light.

"Giselle, you have such a beautiful name. Do you know what I think of when I think of your name?"

"No."

"Come." the woman patted on her knees as the girl got up and sat on her lap. They both giggled a bit before they resume to the story. "Let me tell you of a story about a girl name Giselle."

The story goes like this.

Long time ago, there was a maiden whose name was Giselle. She was known for her beauty and grace. Unbeknownst to her, she has caught the attention of a peasant man, who was actually of royal heritage; Prince Albrecht. The prince didn't enjoyed the life of a one-sided marriage and disguised himself as a villager to visit the countryside. There, it was when he met with Giselle. The two fell in love, but there was a problem. Someone else, the village's hunter, has eyes on the maiden and quickly grew suspicious of the newcomer. This man was Hilarion. Wishing to expose the prince's identity and his deceit to gain the maiden's love, the hunter searched for clues. One day, the hunter's efforts came to fruition. He arrived when Giselle and Albrecht were together and revealed the truth. He exposed the prince's identity and his promise to another woman. Brokenhearted from the deceit and learning that their love was useless, the girl sadly passed away.

Her spirit was filled with anger and grief, and she couldn't find rest. A powerful spiritual queen, Myrtha, of the forest choose to destroy the ones who were responsible for bringing the maiden's demise. Myrtha cursed Hilarion to dance until he died before cursing the prince to the same fate. Although Giselle was angry, her love for Albrecht won overall. She pleaded for the queen to stop, not wanting her lover to die, but her request was denied. Choosing to forgive the man who betrayed her, as dawn breaks, the prince was freed from his curse as the girl's spirit can find peace. Though he was freed, Albrecht wept at the front of his love's grave.

After finishing the story and closing the book, Anneliese turned to see her granddaughter's reaction. The girl has an expression of shock and disbelief. Tears were in her eyes.

"That's such a sad story, Grandma. There's no happy ending for that." Giselle remarked.

"Just because there isn't a happy ending, doesn't mean it can't teach us lessens, Giselle."

"What are the lessons?" the child asked, curious.

"For all the unhappiness and anger you've felt, I want you to learn to forgive others and to continue to love others unconditionally. Learn to let go of the past. It's not good to cling onto such negativity." Anneliese explained. "The only way to free yourself from anger is through the virtue of patience, forgiveness."

There was some silence for a moment before the girl inquired, "Does this relates to us seeing Father this morning?"

"Yes."

"But... Father did so many terrible things... How can I forgive such a heartless man?" Giselle questioned.

"Forgiveness doesn't occur very quickly, dear. It takes time. Just like your past, it will take time to heal from it." the Forest Witch closes the book. "I wouldn't want you to be unable to move on. Otherwise, you might unintentionally hurt someone by directing your anger at them and... Indirectly hurting yourself."

The girl looked down, contemplating before looking back at her grandmother, "I understand, Grandma. But... It's hard."

"When you're ready. These things take time. It may be long and it could seem hopeless, but in the end, you'll feel very good about yourself."

Giving her granddaughter a kiss on the forehead, Anneliese took Giselle to bed. Before leaving her granddaughter, she played a music box, helping the girl drift to sleep. Once the child peacefully drifts to her dreams, Anneliese quietly left.

In her Arcane Lab, the Forest Witch took out a set of paint and began to color a figurine of a boy. In a set made for figurines was already a statuette of Giselle. She was place on the left. The figurine of Pinocchio shall be in the middle. As for the right, it will be known eventually.

Stopping midway with the painting, Anneliese noticed the light of the full moon. Though she had decided to not linger on the past, there was one thing she had to do. Setting the paint brush and the figurine down, she clasp her hands in prayer and began to pray.

"Please, Maiden Goddess... Help that pitiful boy. Grant him a miracle." she whispered.

After a moment of silence, the Forest Witch resume with her painting. Whether her prayers were heard or not, she doesn't know...

* * *

**1) I interpret Giselle's pendant (that triangle thing just below the choker with the fire gemstone) as an adoption necklace. They look like a heart and a triangle combined and it looked close enough. You guys know me, every single design I put empathize on its potential importance.**

**2) Since I feel that Amelia could be potentially based on the Fairy with Torquise Hair, considering she adopted Pinocchio, that is extended to Anneliese.**

**3) The story Anneliese told was based on the ballet Giselle. When I first learn of her name, I was thinking from the ballet and Disney's Enchanted.**

**Also, yeah, boo me. Boo me for not having a bad*** confrontation between Claude and the magical duo. I would like to include it, but knowing Anneliese's feelings towards sorrow = anger = violence, I don't think blasting magic at the man's face would set good example... Despite he does deserves it.**

**Sorry that I haven't update for a long time. Finals are almost here. See you soon.**


End file.
